A Lone Rose
by crazedfanficadelaide
Summary: When Lissa tells Rose not to push Dimitri, Rose feeling like a kicked puppy heads solo, 2 years later she's back at court with her new (MASTER) who is also a spirit wielder, everyone is confused by this new Rose, even Dimitri and her friends. What will they uncover? Please Read and Review for upcoming chapters(Will get better with every chapter) And don't forget good old Karma!;)
1. New destination

I watched intently as Duke Jr. Petrolia, the Moroi spirit user I guard, walk in with the mail. It's my duty to watch him as a guardian to watch him, but not only that, but as his servant.

2 years ago we saved Dimitri from being a monster, or worse, a Strigoi. He didn't want me, instead, all my work went under Lissa's name. So I practically did nothing, and then the best part was that he now serves her as her loyal dog.

After I tried to talk to him at the church, she yelled at me to stay away from him, that I was making him worse and I should leave him alone. So that's exactly what I did. I left. And I'll forever live with that decision that lead me right into Duke's hands, the pain I suffered. 1 whole year of it, and I wake up screaming and bawling my head off cause of it.

My name Rosemarie Hathaway, I have died twice, and been brought to life 3 times. I am shadow kissed to 2 people, one of which I wish was not there, and the other that gives me a not so pretty life. I live in constant pain and live with the decision that made me and undead Strigoi.

My stomach turned inside out as I awaited my master's usual jibber jabber about the mail and how he just wanted to be left alone and his stupid joke of 'can you feel me'. Stupid puns.

"Rose, oh Rose, it seems the queen would like me to meet 2 people who are also spirit wielders at court, I may bring 3 personal guards. Doesn't that sound divine?" He laughs sarcastically. My master was one for show, and this was all for show.

"Master, I do not have any say, I go where you go, no exceptions, no personal reasons. At your command." I say in my blank guardian voice. He laughs.

"That's' the enthusiasm I want, we will leave tomorrow, I'll be taking you, Ben, and Nate, be a darling and go tell them." He chuckles and I cannot help but think of Adrian, to my master I have to keep him well kept, and the mental part takes it's toll on me since I also have to take care of Lissa. It was all overwhelming, I felt sick to my stomach as I nodded.

I haven't seen any of them since I left court, of course I could see Lissa, but that was the worst part. Whenever my name popped up she flinched and missed me, but I couldn't leave my master, it hurt, my bond was some how strong with him than with Lissa, so it hurt to be away from him for too long, that was of course because we worked the darkness.

Since the darkness was too strong for me when I have to take I from 2 people, he has to heal me to get rid of it, so I need to be touched by him at least once every couple of hours, but I don't push it.

The darkness doesn't hurt if I don't touch him, it just allows my shadow kissed thing to go out of whack. Like the ghosts around me get stronger and that's all I can see, or if I'm in the wards, a killer headache that leads me to thinking Strigoi.

I woke up screaming from my nightmare, I curled into a ball and began crying before drifting into a dreamless sleep.

When I woke up again it was 6p.m I got up and got ready, taking a steaming hot shower that burnt but felt oh so good. I got my black personalized guard suit on, basically black jeans, black shirt, black leather coat, and black boots.

The other 2 guards weren't far behind me, I went into Duke's room and he was sitting in his rocking chair, we already loaded the truck last night, it was a 6 hour drive to court. He was dressed formal, he was staring at me.

"Rose, you are to stay at my side the entire time we are at court, you are on 24 hour duty, you are not to tell your friends anything about you being a Strigoi, or you being shadow kissed to me. I know they are your friends, Queen Tatiana is our soul purpose, the other's aren't important, you are not to talk unless invited to talk." He stated coldly.

I nodded knowing this was wrong, but I wouldn't disobey him, it hurt too much, it added a pit to my stomach and made me feel sick.

"Good, you are my guard doing your duty to your master, not your friends, you know Lissa's emotions are not as strong as mine, so please, keep to your word and don't say a word." He sighed like he was tired of me.

"Yes master, the truck is ready if you are?" I say vaguely. He nods, we leave the other guards to watch the house, and I open up his side then get in my own side. I let out a heavy sigh.

But I knew what this really meant, if Lissa and Adrian wanted to meet him, then this meant they wanted to know as much as he knew, and since our bond was stronger, he really was going to show off. I missed them so much, but Lissa really would be angry when she found out I served another Moroi other than her.

I knew already what Adrian was going to see, he would see my aurora, pitch black, red circles around it, my master could also see Aurora's, he could walk my dreams, he could heal me, and then there were the shadow kissed things we discovered.

My mom was going to be at court for this, I knew it, she never knew what happened to me, I was dealing with a dangerous Moroi, that is why only 3, I knew 4 or 5, but they wanted to be on the safe side and only be 3.

The worst part of this whole deal, was I couldn't talk to any of them, not Eddie, or Mia, Adrian, Lissa, Dimitri, or even Christian. None of them, I knew Dimitri wouldn't want to speak to me anyway, but it hurt that I would be the one leaving them in the dark.

Dimitri, the name put a lump in my throat, my lover, my life, gone and I wasn't allowed to touch him, I wouldn't want to either, he was a Strigoi for half a year, I was one for a whole year, I had so much death on my hand it hurt to sleep, I wronged so many people, I hurt many more, I disliked myself. Dimitri had a hard time being brought back to life, but I had an even harder, I was wronged so much it hurt, and worse than all that, they wouldn't be able to know what I went through.

I was alone in this through and through.


	2. Meeting the new rose

The car ride was silent; I kept my mouth shut and watched the day go by till we got to court. 6 hours went by fast, I had my guard up though, ready any moment, and we got there around midnight. I jumped out and helped my master out.

We got everything out and a guard of the queen's took away the car. I watched awed when the Queen walked out with her guards in their royal clean pressed uniforms suit obviously for the elite. Then from my left and right I saw Adrian and Lissa coming our way to greet us. I kept myself formal, and my emotionless mask up, making sure to take a few steps back into the dark light and the background.

Then I saw him, walking behind Lissa, he was chuckling with Eddie, talking about something funny I suppose, and he was as beautiful as I remembered him. With his long beautiful dark hair and he grew a bit of a stubble… I focused myself. I couldn't have him, no way, I was a murderer, he didn't want me, love fades, mine has.

The words rolled in my head, those 4 words would keep me stable ad sane. Plus keep my mouth shut through this whole mess. Why of all times did Duke choose to surprise me with something so big?! I'd ask for my own car because… well. Just to have a back up plan in case my life goes haywire, and he says maybe, but it would be a surprise, instead he chooses this?! I prefer the car.

"Your highness, I've heard so much about you, my name is Duke Jr. Petrolia, spirit wielder, it is a pleasure to meet you Queen Tatiana." She nodded at him. "These are my loyal guards, Ben Page, Nate Welkin, and my right hand, Rosemarie Hathaway." Everyone's eye went to mine, I kept my mask up and stayed silent, my lips pressed in a thin line, the perfect picture of a guardian, except I was anything but a perfect Guardian, I was a failure…

"Rosemarie Hathaway? I've always wandered what happened to all that talent, it's going to be a pleasure if your right hand guard is Rosemarie. How may I ask did you come across her?" She eyed me suspiciously.

"I will tell you in private, my dear, for now, we really must be getting to bed. My guards are all tired from the prolonged laborious journey; we may discuss such boring things in private matters. For now, I'd just like to know when we will discuss spirit tomorrow." He says with a smirk, happy he'd cause drama and caught everyone's attention he liked making extravagant entrances, keep things lively.

I could still feel all eyes on me; however, which sucked, because I'd hoped they would have turned there attention to him, but no, so I kept my face blank and trained on my surroundings, ready for anything even though I doubted they'd try anything bigger than talk.

"You will be discussing it in the library with Vasilisa Dragomir, and Adrian Ivashkov tomorrow at midnight, we'll have Dimitri and Eddie lead your guards…" The Queen starts but Duke cuts her off.

"Your highness, my guards I'd prefer to be at my side, Rose and I get nasty at night." He winks at me. "Rose already knows where it is, I am sure she can get us there without a problem. After all she did used to live here and was bound to be the lovely Princess's Guardian before she met me. So with that I offer my gratitude to your highness, I hoped that's all so we can get some much need rest?" He asks.

"Yes, that is all Duke. I hope to speak with Rose privately later however? I have a few simple questions to ask her, I have been curious…" She trails off.

"Your highness, with all due respect, Rose is not allowed to speak unless I permit it, when I found her, if you can believe it, she was… quite lost, almost as if she were a stray animal, wild and uncontrollable, but with my help, I was able to fix the major things, though, her brain does not function as it used to, she is an excellent Guardian, but she goes by what she knows now, she is not as… open minded, as she used to, she has been disciplined, all my guardians are disciplined and only answer to me." He states.

Everyone's eyes are on me, but I keep a blank mind, I keep my mask up even though it's painful. Even though I want to do anything but hide these emotions that are eating my insides alive, ripping me to pieces bit by bit. Layer after layer.

"Well then, I'll send an invitation to meet me later. Please go to your rooms and rest, I'll send someone with a planner, thank you." The queen says.

We all say your highness and go to our rooms, but I knew what was coming. I sighed, how it hurt to be so close, and yet so far away, like being stuck in-between a nightmare and a dream, I just wanted to find that line, sadly I wasn't going to find it tonight, so I hauled my bag and started leading them to the obvious room for guests in high areas.

 **Lissa**

I watched as Rose walked away like a guardian. I couldn't believe it, this was not Rose, no snarky remarks, no names, nothing. Disciplined? Rose? Those were two words I thought I'd never hear in the same sentence, she was like a fox, she was smart, coy, quick, sneaky, and for the dramatics. The Queen left shortly after.

I wondered how Dimitri was, Eddie promised to stay by his side, but Rose was so far away. But I was dumbfounded, the queen said he was distant, he seemed to be focus, Rose was the distant person. Adrian crossed the grass to us followed by Mia, then Eddie, Christian and Dimitri.

"What the hell was that?" Adrian fumed. "My aunt said he was stupid and doesn't know have of what he's doing, and Rose is on his side. Is he the numbskull blocking me from her dreams? If he is I don't care who he is, he could be the king of the world and I'd still murder him!"

"I agree Adrian, something was not right, he said she was lost… I don't gat it, Rose lost? She'd never leave Lissa, never leave without a good enough reason and block us all out, we're friends, practically family, why would she just… Why would she be lost? What sort of problems can Rose have?" Eddie asked.

"I don't know, neither do I like it, she's been blocking me, but I know she's still taking the darkness, you don't think it as something to do with that?" I ask. I was dumbfounded. I looked at Dimitri who was listening intently.

I put a hand on his shoulder and he smiled at me, he was a lot better, he was even dating Tasha, he was happy now, what was Rose doing here? Now?

"Did you see Rose's Aurora, pitch black with blood red all over. It lightened when he touched her. I don't understand, and like him I could use a drink. This is not Rose." Adrian mumbles to himself. I thought about her Aurora, it was bad, but I wasn't as good as Adrian, I was still learning how to get all the colors.

"I'm more grossed out at what their goanna do tonight." Mia chines in. We all make a disgusted noise, except for Dimitri, I knew Rose was goanna make him feel bad. He was doing so much better.

"We should keep an eye on her, she'll talk to us, I know she will. Rose can't help making a comeback. Discipline or no discipline, she's Rose." Christian reassures me. I smile at him and kiss his cheek.

I was still worried about Dimitri so through the bond I shouted _leave Dimitri alone._

"Dimitri, are you okay, what do you think about all this?" I ask with a small smile. He looks at me.

"I don't know yet, I just don't know." He says before walking off in a random direction.


	3. Confusion

**Dimitri**

Tanya sat at our table next to me while Eddie was on my other side, Tanya and I held hands while everyone talked. Of course Eddie was dating Mia and Christian was dating and so are Christian and Lissa, so Adrian is alone but he always finds something to talk about.

We're laughing when I see rose walk in to get breakfast, she looks so stressed, she graved a fruit bowl. A fruit bowl? No donuts. The cook noticed and we all listened in.

"Nothing else sweet heart, you look starving." The cook noticed, I looked at her body and she did look unhealthily skinny. "How about beacon?" She asks.

"I'm a vegetarian, fruit is just fine, thank you." She said in a calm voice that I'd never heard Rose use. Rose a vegetarian? Something just wasn't right.

"Rose? Do you want to sit next to Christian and me? We've missed you so much, we want to know what you've been doing." Lissa says as she walks by our table. She straightens.

"I'm sorry princess Vasilisa, my master will need me soon, this is a Moroi table with special Dhampires, I am not of that. Thank you for the invitation, but I must decline, it is not in my place to over step." She commented before leaving.

My mouth was hanging open, she didn't even look at us, my Roza would never pass off time with her friends. Master?

"Did you see that?! What the hell is going on here?! She called Lissa by her princess name and didn't even say hi?! This is getting to be too much!" Adrian fumed. He was right though, this Rose was starting to get on my nerves.

A couple of minutes later Ben and Nate, the other guardians come in talking quietly looking around the room.

"Ben, Nate, could you please come here a second," Lissa says. We watch as they laugh and walk over. Grinning wildly.

"What's up, princess? Lost in your own court?" They joke teasingly.

"Actually I wanted to know what you know about Rose? She doesn't talk much." Lissa says. I nod along.

"Rose doesn't really have that sort of a problem, she just needs to be near Duke, he saved her long ago, that's all we really know. Rose stays by his side day and night, the end, that's her life." Nate says.

"That doesn't sound fun, and that doesn't sound like Rose…" Mia begins but Ben cuts her off.

"Listen, we got to go soon, we really don't know what to say, Rose doesn't do anything except keep her mouth shut and do her job, now if you'll excuse us, we're going to hit the gym. If any of you fine girls care to join us, we'd love to have you." Ben winks and walks off.

I groaned. This was getting annoying, this didn't sound like Rose, why do I care, I don't, I just want to know what happened to that girl who used to bust any party and wear the most inappropriate things saying a mouthful of words for hours without even getting tongue tied.

I hated to admit it, but Rose did keep this group interesting, also Lissa, Lissa's nice, but she's always worried about me, I kind of learned to ignore it and give vague answers, her heart was set right, but I was bored.

"There right, enough about Rose, we'll see her later, she probably just doesn't want to talk without Duke. So…" Lissa begins chattering. But I feel off, something about this wasn't right. I hated the feeling, especially with Rose, it was so easy when we were going out to just walk up to her and say I knew she was lying, but now, I couldn't, it would make it feel awkward and lead to other things. _Love fades, mine has._ I mentally groan at the words, this was what it all was about, wasn't it?

 **Rose**

I hated pulling the princess move, I hated the whole formal thing. But I had to, god, Tasha and Dimitri were together, no, this is right, he deserves someone, I wasn't that someone, now I can never be that someone.

I went into my room making sure everything was set nice and neat before eating the fruit. It was true, I am a vegetarian, after understanding the pain of my victims, everything seemed like a victim, I tried eating pig after I was returned, didn't stay in my mouth for longer than 5 minutes.

Nothing hurt worse though than what I just did, basically I just yelled at them _fuck off_. But I had every right to, didn't I? They hurt me, when Lissa yelled at me to leave him alone, I was a kicked puppy. That feeling alone brought thick darkness.

"Rose, we'll be going to meet the Queen before meeting the _other_ spirit wielders. Keep your mouth shut as usual. I'll do the talking unless I ask you to, otherwise. Are we understood? Great, then let's go." He graved my hand and immediately I felt the difference and groaned in pleasure. He chuckled.

"Well, someone's happy, I can relieve all your problems if you let me." I star him in the eyes, we had an hour before we were to go, I bent my neck. He walks up and takes a few sips then steps back. My head spins for a few seconds then comes into focus.

"We should head out, Duke. We don't want to be late." Every word was choked out of my lungs before we headed out. I was a few steps behind him, it was like taking a few shot's of alcohol, which would help when the day was over. If it would ever end.

I sighed and walked into the queens chambers and kept watch during the whole conversation till it came to the part I dreaded.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, how did you get such a gift?" She said batting her eye lashes and looking innocent.

"Well, Rose found me actually, she searched far and wide for another spirit user, because she was a Strigoi," a gasp thn silence. "would you like to continue the story rose?" I nodded.

It was like my story was dessert, after that we were good to go, we got up and began walking to the door but a hand graved my shoulder, I tensed and looked back.

"Rose, find a way to get away from him, you don't deserve this destiny, this is not what's goanna bring you to the top, your mother will be coming soon, I haven't told her yet you are here, but you need to tell her about this, I know Duke, everything comes with a price, I don't know what yours is, but pay it up and leave while you still can." The queen whispered in my ear.

I nodded before leaving, I did know what the price was, but it was better than the consequences.


	4. Rules enforced?

I was glad to be in a room with all my friends, Mia apparently liked watching with Christian and Tasha while they talked about 'how cool it was', and what they could do, basically boring comparing. Eddie and Dimitri were on guard as usual like me, Ben, and Nate, we growled every once in a while when we saw something we didn't like.

A lot of them jumped when I did it, but Ben ad Nate nodded, then the problem was fixed. But I hated how they looked at me, whenever I looked at Dimitri Lissa would yell through the bond to back off, that I would hurt him.

"Well now, settle down Lissa, my guards don't trust other guards, we have had many occasions when a guard from the other side has been faulty, my guards are well picked and fully under my control, we don't want to repeat the Danish accident, that was a tragedy. All my guards died and Rose was the last one, she saved me, she has been loyal to me since, 9 Strigoi were let in by 4 guards who wanted to be turned and we got caught in the middle." I flinched and everyone saw it.

Dimitri noticed the most and raised an eyebrow, I didn't just save his life, he brought me back from the dead, talking about saving lives, I died again.

"See what I mean, ever since then we don't trust anyone, and we certainly don't trust you yet, Dimitri and Eddie are focused more on the surroundings then the people, I warned the academy that was a stupid decision, because as my guards and I all know, people are the only weapons, a knife can't kill a man without force which takes a source." We all nodded.

They picked up and decided to test healing tricks that my master had learned, dead plants were set in rows, probably a total of 9, 3 for each.

"First thing, if you learn to spread it out instead of unleash you will be able to control better, for example, if someone has broken a leg, instead of healing it totally, if you just start it off, snap the bone together, the rest will be done naturally and you will be less drained. These plants are black, instead of green, I want a light green with brown and white." He informs.

They begin slowly, my master held back which helped, Lissa was going a little faster but managed to slow it down Adrian had to stop and focus before starting again. A burn in my throat started to form, then my stomach ached, air was getting hard and I started breathing through my teeth.

A headache sprung up quickly, my stomach was ready to spill it's guts, my legs wobbled a bit but I bit it back. My hands clenched into fists, then the world began spinning with no sign of stopping. I needed air, I wasn't breathing. I walked up to Duke and lay my hand on his shoulder.

He looked down at me and placed his hands on my hips, everything disappeared, I groaned and everyone's eyes went to me, he chuckled and kissed my lips. Whispering in my ear.

"How are you feeling? We should of done it one at a time, my apologies." I nodded. Bringing my lips to his ear.

"It doesn't matter, anything to keep my master happy, go lighter on me next time." He chuckled and looked at the crowd.

"Sorry about my Rose, I used some spirit earlier and Rose could see it was taking it's toll, uh, the gift of spirit, just like a drug, can't stop it, that's why I have my Rose. She takes care of me like no one else." He chuckles while I step back blushing.

"Of course, I have Adrian here who also helps me, I guess since Rose has seen it from us she's able to help you," she smiles but I can see the suspicion.

"Perhaps Aurora's, I hear you can see very limited things, like pain, but what if you could tell what it's from? Rose will be my assistant, she's helped me progress so I'll give the honor, now focus on more than just the color, but what the color means, you know what each color means, but whats the definition of the meaning of the first. Watch." He turns to me.

I stand still, he bawls his fist, I can see everyone tense when he takes the swing and punches me in the face. The burn hurt of course, but I could feel that his fist hurt from the impact, we were both in pain, I sucked his pain so my fist hurt, his fist went from red to his normal pale color, my fist went from pale to red.

"Focus on the pain, what was it caused from, look hard, you'll see what it came from. We have done this test many times, do not worry for her well being, we all know she's alright, it will heal, but when it does it will be gone. The source." He informed.

"I see it, it came from a fist, do you see it Lissa?" Adrian asked urgently, Lissa nodded. "can I test the healing thing now on her so it's just a bruise?" I shake my head.

"There is no need to be kind to her, she is simply a resource, Adrian, I could have Lissa hit Eddie and you hit Dimitri, it would not matter, they can have nothing against you, simply let them rot away and take care of ourselves. But this court is not like that, they refuse to call guards resources even though that's what they are, Dimitri, your strong, if they hit you would you call them out for it?" Me, Ben, and Nate rolled our eyes.

"No sir, but that does not mean…" He cuts him off.

"Simple answers, I don't not care on your opinion, you are nothing, I am here for the queen and Moroi, not Dhampires, so I will not waste my time on you." He says bored. I look at Dimitri who's fuming. Eddie's fist clench and I get to Duke's side in seconds.

"If you are to react badly you are to leave, Moroi are the only one's to show there feelings." I inform him. They look taken aback by my actions.

"You can't be serious Rose, he just punched you and refuses to help you. Why do you guard this jerk…" Eddie says through his teeth.

"You are wasting his time, please regain control or trade places with another guard, we are not important." I inform him again. He relaxes and I step back. The rest of the time was spent on just emotions in general Aurora's. I held myself steady, I didn't want to jump back in lovey dovey, that would make me look like a hypocrite.

The nausea came back and everything else, I was ready to pass out, Adrian noticed it because he focused on my Aurora the rest of the hour.

After that when everyone was cleared out I ran to Duke, his hands wrapped around me and the pain began to relieve and I let out a big groan. This was a better feeling than anyting, except for the day in the cabin with Dimitri.

We went back and I got ready for bed. As soon as he was asleep I slipped out and snuck out to go to the one place that I knew I needed to go.


	5. gym fantasies

**Rose**

The gym was nice; it looked like someone just fixed it. I knew everyone would be questioning me. If anyone asked about me I was to keep my mouth shut.

I set up the punching bag, and without a second thought, my mind was released and all my training came out. I hit the bag in front, behind, side to side.

Fighting was the only thing that let me be close to Dimitri. I could here him as he came in. I imagined him sitting down on the mats.

" _Good, put more force behind your swings, Roza. You know I bet my mother would like you, she always gave birth to strong children, she keeps asking me to bring home a strong wife someday, she wants my family to have what I never had as a child." He says purely._

"What would she say if you brought me home? Since we're Dhampires and all, would she be alright with not getting any grandchildren from you? But she got a strong daughter?" I ask my Dimitri.

" _And what makes you think that I would fall in love with a Dhampier, I don't recall telling you who I'm in love with, Roza." He commented._

I laughed slightly. I could picture him walking around me as I kept kicking the punching bag. The picture of him in my head became clearer and clearer.

"Oh, and who are you in love with, comrade, might it be the glorious Tasha, or even better, the wild Rose, or in your case, Roza." I smirk to myself. It sounded so like the old me, I was surprised by how natural it came.

 _Roza, you know we can't be together, we're guardians, both of us, and we're going to be Lissa's guardians, you know if we love each other…" He trails off, I knew all his Zen wisdom already so I cut him off._

"Dimitri, this is my dream, not your dream, where you get off the hook, lets skip to the best part." I chuckle as he carries me off but instead of going danged up from Natalie, he takes me to the cabin where I lost my virginity.

A sad smile played on my lips, this was how it could have been, during brakes making out, during our training time training with each other. Tears rolled down my eyes, for one whole hour, I had Dimitri all to myself, I didn't have to share him with anyone, there was no Tasha, there was nothing, he held me so tight I knew we'd be together forever.

I cut that thought off. I knew what came next, then what came after that, then after that, and all the tragedies that lead me here to this room. Where everything in life was a dream, I was a dog on a leash who needed her master, the world looked to big for me, it was to big and it took dying 2 times and being half dead half alive to tell me how big the world really was.

I knew I needed a strategy, but the only thing that I knew would make everything bearable would be 4 words.

 _Love fades, mine has._

I hated those god damn words, now I hate any sentence with the words, love, fades, mine, or has.

I heard a crack and jumped into the shadows. Eddie and Dimitri laugh.

"Ok, ok, so the x position hurts to stand in unless you're really flexible, that's why girls usually do it but it can still hurt them, so that's why it's not taught at the academy? Well, how the hell did Rose know how to do it?!" Eddie fumes.

"Perhaps Duke made her take more training lessons, or she could of done it on her own, it's a dangerous move, you have to be really flexible and practice all types of stances before you can get there." Dimitri explains. My mind notes every detail of his voice. I missed it so much, training didn't feel right without it.

"This Duke guy sounds like a jerk." Eddie mumbles. I missed that Eddie attitude.

"The queen told Lissa he was a mental jerk, I don't understand how he was a mental jerk in there, I just want to know how this guy and Rose met, I do believe Rose saved him, but how did he save her?" Dimitri eyes Eddie.

"Whatever the reason, I just want to talk to a Rose that will talk without holding a book in her head. I mean, she's just so different, I'd like the old Rose to talk to this new Rose and break her." Eddie says in sort of a pout.

Reluctantly I go through the back door and begin my jog. This was my life now. There was no going back, not for the world. If they had to stand in front a Strigoi Rose, then they'd leave me alone. 2 years and a couple of months later Lissa still worries if Dimitri is still thinking about becoming a Strigoi. 1 year later and she still acts like I've experienced anything when I was just a Strigoi.

The most pain through this, was being alone. I had no one to help heal me, I had no one who loves me enough to say everything is going to be okay, who would ever of thought that I, Rose the mental, was stronger than Dimitri, the brave.

It made me laugh, the idea of me being stronger than Dimitri, I was not strong, I was barely hanging by a thread.

I couldn't help but compare Dimitri between me, we were the only people who have come back from being Strigoi.

Dimitri had friends, be didn't know what he was doing while being Strigoi, they were numb memories, Dimitri has a girlfriend, he has Lissa, he has a family who loves him just as much as he loves them.

Me, I have no friends, no family who I love just as much as they love me, my memories include the pain I felt when it happened, I did this for the one I love who doesn't love me, I barely have Lissa, I knew what I was doing as a Strigoi.

I felt sick to my stomach when I crawled into bed and let the pain wash over me.


	6. Unnerving Rose

**Rose**

The next day was no better, at breakfast I said the same vague thing as yesterday, I stood and listened during my job, the whole day went past in a blur. The lesson was way more complicated and would hurt a lot more, but I welcomed the pain.

 **Adrian**

Rose stayed quiet when she walked in the room. She looked deadly pale. Her face was unrecognizable; she really did change in these past 2 years. It hurt to see her like this. Her Aurora was blacker than midnight, the red rings were so wrong. All of this was wrong.

She stood against a wall watching his every move, her gaze looked around the room, she stared at me, her aurora changed, and there was disgust in it, shame too. But still her eyes didn't betray anything; she looked me up and down then nodded moving to look Mia up and down.

Did Rose really think us a threat? How could I be a threat? Guess she thinks we all changed. We were all the same, the only person who's changed here was her.

Mia laughed with Tasha about something and Ben, Nate, and Rose flinched. They all looked around the room and checked everything and everyone.

They all nodded to each other, Ben walked to Nate and whispered something in his ear, he nodded and walked to Rose, she nodded. She whispered something to them and they all looked at me then Dimitri, then Eddie. All three discussed something looking from one person to the next. I walked to Tasha.

"Those three seem to be having a fun conversation on us." I nodded towards them. She laughed and all three flinched yet again.

"I didn't think my laugh could scare 3 guardians, wonder what there talking about." She commented and Dimitri walked over to us.

"There discussing us, there talking about which of us is the biggest threat, there saying you Tasha and Christian are the biggest threats in magic. I and Eddie are little threats in skill but in muscle we could pose a threat, Adrian and Lissa will seek cover. Mia can be pinned down easily although she's sure she's got skill, she doesn't have muscle or the will to hurt if she's against Rose. Adrian will have the skills of a drunk in battle. So basically we're easy to take down." Dimitri explains.

I was hurt; Rose really thought i fight like a drunk. I stare at her and she's nodding at Dimitri. I try hard to hear and move a little closer.

"Dimitri won't want to hurt any of us, Strigoi fact, when he see's how much he can hurt someone it will take it's toll on him." She explains. Dimitri looked at her offended. She nods and returns back to her discussion.

Lissa glares at her before walking over to us from her discussion with Duke. He grins at her, Dimitri gets in a ready position then Rose does. I mentally groan.

"We're going to do the same as yesterday, plants have their own way of hurting that's more complicated, I have 10 plants each with different problems, your job is to discover those problems and how it happened. It's simple…"

When we actually started, I found that I was good at this, even better than Lissa for once. I was going for another plant when I decided to peak at Rose, since she had such a good mask, you could never see anything anymore.

I nearly gasped. Rose was covered in Red, and the black were fighting and getting gruesome. I looked closer, her hands were clenched, turning really pale. She was taking deep breaths through her clenched jaw, plus her nostrils were flaring. She looked almost ready to throw up. But at the same time she looked weak and pained.

I was ready to ask something when I noticed Duke staring intently on me. I got back to work but I checked his Aurora, lying. He was lying about something, and if I worked hard enough, I could probably go from plants to people. Then I could untangle this mess.

I was never one to get mad at somebody like this, but this guy was pissing me off. Something was wrong with Rose and I couldn't even get close enough. It did get kind of easy to ignore her, but who could ignore someone who's desperate.

After the lesson I broke off and decided to go and talk with my Aunt, she knew this guy, she could help me with this. She loved me, and I loved her. We were family, she would help me with this, she could even get spies in on this if she wanted. I walked into her private accommodations. All the guards bowed at my entrance.

"Aunt," I said kissing her hand. She saw right through me though and patted the seat next to her.

"Adrian, your unnerved, well more than normally, what can I help you with." She says smugly.

"What do you about Duke, what has he done to Rose? What's up with him?" I plead. She smiles at me.

"Duke was a crazy, he was always drunk, in pain, silent, and kept to himself. When he has a prize in his hands, he'll do whatever it takes to keep them. Even if it means hurting them. Rose is his prize this time, but what I think is more important, is what you guys did to her before. You figure out why she left, maybe she'll open up a little more. I'm no Rose expert like Lissa or your friends. But I do know she'd never go to him without a good reason." She says in her mysterious voice.

It was all unnerving. Before means at court, that means we all must of done something. I nodded and went to stand up, but she caught my arm. I looked at my Aunt.

"He found her a year ago, that leaves one big gap. Before and after, but her first year, we know she wasn't with him, and we know she wasn't with you guys. If you figure out what the gap is, maybe you'll get the after year." She shrugs.

"Thank you Aunt." I kiss her hand before leaving to find the others. I wasn't going to risk doing this alone, besides. I had more stories to get from this side.


	7. Admitting shame

**Lissa**

I knew something was going on when Adrian called us all to his room to 'talk'. Usually when he call's us, it's so he can ask to come to us, or to 'drink', which means a couple of shots since he's been trying to quit.

I froze in the door way, everyone was here, Mia, Christian, Dimitri(which means a lot since he despises him), Tasha, Eddie, and then me. Adrian wasn't here though, odd.

Christian patted the seat for me to sit down next to Christian on the love seat he picked for us. I kissed him and I felt that warm feeling go through me once again. Our hands intertwined. Adrian walked in then.

"What are we all doing here, Adrian?" I blurt out. But it wasn't my fault, one of us was going to ask the question, so it might as well be me.

"Well, I'm sure everyone know, that well… Rose, has been acting strange…" He begins but Tasha cuts him off.

"So she's changed. She is a guardian, and you've seen who's she's guarding. I think her case makes absolutely sense." She interjects.

"Yes and no, Rose can't just change that dramatically, and you know who else knows this?" Tasha rolls her eyes. "The queen, I talked to her and she agrees. Of course she already knows, but she can't tell us. But that's for queen reasons, for Aunt reasons she agreed with me. Then she told me in order to find out why Rose left, since we don't have Rose's input yet, we need ours. The last thing we all said to her." We all freeze.

This was going to be bad. Really bad, the last thing I did was yell at her, I could see that I wasn't the only one. Dimitri turned a deadly pale. Eddie looked around the room, Tasha looked bored. Christian also wasn't really focusing on one thing. Adrian's eyes narrowed.

"Why do we have to do this now? Can't we wait for another time?" I try but Adrian shakes his head.

"Rose is our friend, We only have so much time to help her before she's gone for who knows how long this time. Duke might not even let her come again, he's really strange and overprotective of Rose, I can't even say a word without him glaring or cutting me off. It's now or never." He states.

I couldn't believe this. Adrian serious about something. I had notice something wasn't right about Rose, so we had to fix this.

"I'll try and explain what was going on." Eddie says and we all nod. "Well, as you guys know Dimitri was back, we were guardians, but that's where it kind of goes wrong. Since Lissa insisted she helped Dimitri I was scared for her, as a guardian. So I sort of focused less on my friends and more on watching Dimitri. I kind of lost contact with Rose, she asked if she could help, I sort of said her going to Dimitri might make things worse and he might hurt her or someone else." He turns red.

I understood, Mia kissed his cheek and held his hand tight encouraging. She smiled and looked at us. She blushed very pink.

"I realized how tensed Eddie was and ready to attack, so I sort of watched him, because you know, I wanted to fight better, but that's sort of when I really noticed him, I wasn't just waching his skill or alertness, but other things. Then it was just Eddie and skill. Rose was always like a background then, she wasn't there and I didn't think much of it at the time." She admits.

We all understood this, Rose became ignored, but we still hadn't gotten to Dimitri or I. Which wasn't going to be good. Being ignored and yelled at by friends. Beautiful.

"As you all here know, Tasha wasn't here, so she can't really go, but as for me, I was just focused on Lissa as always, plus keeping an eye on her when she was around Dimitri, I really didn't see her that much, I just watched Lissa." He turns pink and I kiss his cheek.

"Well, Rose was ignored by most of her friends, sound like a lot, but there's two main people who could of only set things in motion. Dimitri, care to tell us what lover boy did to broken hearted girl?" Adrian smirks at him.

"The last time I saw her was at the church, I kept telling her to leave me alone, Lissa tried too, but she approached me at church, we got into a fight, then the last words I said to her was I didn't love her." He looks away letting us all see how pale he was. They all look at me.

"Yes, I acted just as badly, she ran off, I cornered her and said he was healing and yelled at her, I told her to leave him alone, that he wasn't the same and I knew that, that she didn't know him at all, I knew him and knew what he could and couldn't take. I said he couldn't take her." Everyone's stared into mine.

"So broken hearted, ignored, best friend says she knows more about who she loves than she does, she ran away. Now where did she run to? There's one problem in this whole thing." We all raise our eyebrows.

"She went to Duke." Christian confirms. Yes, that was the only place. We all nod but Adrian shakes his head.

"My aunt told me that, that was one year ago, she left court two years ago, we're missing the first year. That's the problem, whatever she did after lead her to Duke, so we know that she was somewhere in Europe, because the name of it was the Daish accident, Denmark. Yes, so she went somewhere in Europe after she left court, to have to meet him." He explains.

I was caught, this really didn't make any sense. One year? What could she of been doing in one year. Rose is all for purpose. She always gets even. I gasp and they all notice.

"Russia, she always gets even, who did this to Dimitri, and she must have been hunting Strigoi. Think about it, she could have been hunting Strigoi to get even." Dimitri stands up.

"I have to go. If you'll excuse me?" He walks out and Tasha heads out after him. We all look around. This wasn't good. None of this was adding it up the right way, and if it was, it wasn't going to be anything good. We all headed out after that. This was no good.

But the worst part of all this, was Rose. I hurt her, my words burnt her like an iron. I wasn't thinking of her, she could feel my feelings too. She could not only hear the shame, but feel it, and worst of all, understand it.


	8. Not a word

**Dimitri**

Rose… the name never seemed to disappear. It seemed to be everywhere I went. It ridiculed me into nothing. I could of had her, she gave me everything, yet I pushed her into nothing. Every time I saw her, I could read her like a book. Those eyes gave away everything. Now all I saw in those eyes was nothing, and empty void. There was nothing to see. There was no Roza left.

 **Rose**

The first week passed by a blur, no one approached me, thank the lords. But it was painful, to look at them all happy, Nate and Ben were so close, I couldn't have that with them. I was scared to approach anyone. Dimitri was among people who understood, all Lissa wanted to do with his soul was help, she knew his limits and tried not to push.

I got the total opposite. The devil looked into my soul, he saw all my strengths and weaknesses, he knew how far was too far, and how far was just a distance not important by all means. He played my strings like I was his puppet.

Every time I asked him if I could say one word to them, just one word, if he would let me say one word, I would say sorry. It was all I hoped for, just to say to all of them that one word, it wouldn't mean much to them though, but to me it would mean everything.

"Duke, I've been asking the same question for the past week, and I would like to know if… Just one word, I'll stop asking then, I've handled so much. Just please one word." I beg for hopefully the last time. He shoots daggers at me.

"I've had enough of this, no more talking while we're here, period. Your bickering is getting boring. Sometimes I question if you were worth saving." He answers bored. I'd had enough of this.

"I didn't ask you to save me! I've never asked anything of you! I was barely sane when I asked you if you could get Lissa out of my head as a Strigoi! I thought you could get rid of her! Not save me! Then you're the one who saved me again to save your own life! If you hadn't of saved me! You'd be dead!" I yelled outraged.

"You will not race your voice at me. Otherwise you can shut it for the rest of the visit." He disciplines.

"You can't just do that; I'll have to talk with you, Ben, and Nate! You never appreciate all I've done to help you! If you didn't want to put up with me! You should of never of helped me!" I said even more out raged than before.

I awaited his answer. To hear what snarky come back he'd say then me. The old Rose could never hide when it came to 'talking' with Duke. He always made me so angry, he always made me go mad to the head. It hurt to speak with him, because it was never just speaking, it was rage.

That's why Lissa and I were two sides of a coin. I was the dark side, she was the light. We balanced each other. But Duke and I couldn't balance each other out. It was impossible to get along with him. It would be the death of me to get along with him.

My voice and mood gave me away too. His mood got dark, too dark. I sucked in his and Lissa's darkness automatically but it was too much. I dropped to my knees. My head bowed and my fingers digging into the each side of my head. I shook it trying to get the feeling out but my vision was clouded with darkness. The last thing I remember was cowering in a ball.

I woke up hazily, tears running down my face, tonight I saw a pregnant woman screaming to be left alone, and as every other dream I've had. I didn't. I checked at the clock, everyone would still be asleep for quite a while. I lay whimpering ready to be dragged back down. It didn't though. I pulled out my suit case digging to my hidden compartment, in there was 4 bottles of rare alcohol.

I grabbed the first one my hand wrapped around. I then searched for a shot glass and began the pouring. If only Adrian could see me now, what I'd come to. My last resort these days, Alcohol. Usually I took a couple of shots occasionally during the week.

I play shots occasionally with Duke, he likes it when I'm sober, but I hate it, being out of control, not understanding what your doing till you've done it. It gave me the feeling of being a Strigoi.

The one feeling I hated more than anything. I heard laughing and peeked out to see the boys playing cards.

"Shouldn't we try inviting Rose? You know she can never sleep." Nate says.

"Come on, she isn't interesting, I wish we could check the girls around court, get to know them, fall in love with them, quit working for Duke, protect our Moroi wife. Wonder if Rose will ever do something like that?" Ben raises his eyebrow.

"Maybe she's already doing it?" They burst out laughing.

"Come on, I wonder how Rose knows so much about these people, plus they seem to know about her. Wonder if they ever knew each other. Did you Rose?" Ben looks at me. Nate blushes, I walk over and set the bottle and three shot glasses on the table.

"I lived at court, Lissa, I was meant to be her guardian, her parents requested me before they died, there parents loved me and I was like Lissa's sister. Everyone in that room, I know from 2 years ago." I reply pouring them each a glass and handing them one.

"What happened? Sounds like you had it perfect. We got doped into this life. What went wrong in yours?" They eye me suspiciously.

"A mistake, a terrible mistake happened to the person I loved, it was forbidden love but we didn't care, then something happened to him, when we were able to fix him, he didn't want me. zHis exact words were 'love fades, mine has'. Everyone told me to leave him alone. So I left, and like you, I got suckered in to working for Duke, but I cant have your dream, it's impossible. But who cares about the future and past, I care about living in the moment." I cheered gulping down my shot.

We played for the rest of the night, the loser had to take down a shot till we all were drunk and went to bed for the little time we had left.


	9. Telling Eddie

**Rose**

I was done, it was hell watching them, telling everyone no. They did watch me more closely now, but that just made it worse. What did they see when they looked at me. Did they see a guardian, or a rude Rose? The Rose that left them?

 **Eddie**

I was so confused, actually, we all were, and Rose was so calm, so punctual, and strict. Rose was many things at the academy too, but out of everything, Rose could never run from a fight, she was causing half of them, which means all the good ones worth watching.

We watched her closely, waiting for her to slip so we could talk, but that just made Duke become overprotective of her. He was worse than Christian and me when Lissa was with Dimitri.

Rose's normal options were leave me alone, or fight. But today, the options were control yourself, or leave. That was two options no one had ever heard come from her mouth, yes it was a big mouth that has said every word in the dictionary and .com. But still, in that brief sentence we got, it was clean and pure dictionary and bible.

I was ready for a good night's sleep. It was just me, which I didn't mind. I crawled under the covers inviting sleep and happy days when I heard a knock.

That sent every happy thought down the toilet leaving me with nothing but stinking business. I was tempted to ignore it, but if it was one of my friends, or an emergency, I knew I would regret it later. I peeked out the whole to see an orange glossy liquid.

I groaned, it was a drunken Adrian with a bottle of Brandy. How come I couldn't just not answer it this one time! Just once! Why couldn't I listen to myself?! Oh yeah, because I'm a sinking idiot! I opened the door through my hazy eyes.

"What do you want Adri…" I stopped to see it wasn't a drunk guy who needed a fresh bath, but a girl dressed in her uniform with a bottle and 2 shot glasses, she raised her eyebrows, oh. She's waiting. "Oh, sorry, come in Rose." At least I think it's Rose.

"Sorry, I know you're probably tired, I just wanted to come and say I'm sorry, Duke is a complicated man, he's not to be messed with, neither is he to be taken seriously. Want a drink, I could use the whole bottle, but I'm willing to share." I chuckle, for sure the old Rose. But why was she coming now?

We sit down on the couch and she looks around and her gaze lands on me. She smiles and I feel like the whole roof exploded, I hadn't seen that smile in 2 years.

"Rose, why do you do this, you're not the same, I haven't seen you smile since you've been here, your calm, you're not the same, why? Why can't you hang out with us, why do you act so nice to that jerk, Duke? No offense but I think your taste in men were better at the academy." She laughs, and smiles at me.

She pats the seat next to her and I sit down, she wraps an arm around my shoulder and leans her head, I do the same to her. We hold each other. It wasn't awkward it was nice and comforting. I could see it was the same for her. Tears streamed down her face.

"I'm going to be in so much trouble for this. So try to keep this in the BU. Between us. If Duke found out, god I'll be in so much trouble, I could lose him, and I can't. I can't lose him." She sobs hard holding tightly to my chest.

"Why can't you. Leave him, Lissa will always take you back, anyone will take the great Rose Hathaway back." I laugh, it was true, she was a Hathaway.

"You guys don't understand, I. Need. Him." She looks into my eyes, in a second I could see the weight, pain, secrets that would break any spine. "I died again."

There it was, the big secret, the thing that we'd been searching for. The big bang that would crush us all, everything we were waiting for. The breath was knocked out of me, if I was standing I was sure I would have collapsed. _I died again._ The words rung in my head, like they were some secret hieroglyphs I didn't understand.

"What… what do you mean?" I finally choked out after a long couple of moments.

"I died, during the Danish attack, we were all dead, we were guardians protecting our Moroi, Duke. Strigoi had killed us all. I was stabbed with my own stake in the stomach, then thrown against the brick mantle. I was dead, he crawled over to me and brought me back to life. I'd seen death again."

She looked away at the curtains that kept the light from shining in while I slept. I couldn't believe this, Rose was brought back to life, I had so many questions, all of us would, but there was something nagging at my brain.

"What about before, the queen said you met him last year, what were you doing before you met Duke and after you left court?" She broke down crying, whatever it was, it wasn't a vacation that was for sure.

"Promise… promise not to be afraid, promise not to be scared of me?" Her throat bobbed in her throat, choking itself. All I could was nod. "I wanted every Strigoi I could get my hands on would die, pay for being such savages, for being so evil, for both Dimitri's sake, and… there's. But I followed a loner into a trap, I didn't have time before they… they turned me." She looked into my eyes searching for something. I was a statue.

Rose, Rose was a Strigoi, a Strigoi, the devil. The thing that wrecked lives, the thing that we were all afraid of, the thing that made vampires, vampires.

"How… How long, why… why didn't they just kill you, why turn you? Explain." I demanded without thinking twice. I needed to understand this.

"They'd seen all the Strigoi I'd been killing, the skill. Sometimes I feel like this is all Dimitri's fault, he broke my heart over and over again, he trained me so well, he kept me there saying I'd be great. 17 Strigoi, I fought as hard as I could, but there just was too many." She shakes her head with a non-humorous laugh.

I was shaking too I realized. I could understand why she was blaming Dimitri, even though it wasn't right, she was suffering too much, blaming herself would only make her worse than she already is. I pulled her tight against my chest.

"Hey, hey, it's alright, come on. Your alright. Go on, continue. I promise I won't judge you on anything, not even if you add some opinion that I don't like. Your safe with me." She nodded through all the shaking she was doing. She took in a shaky breath.

"I felt Lissa, I felt Lissa through the bond, it was horrible, it was like walking even though someone stabbed you, I was dragging myself in my body. I was still human in there, it was like watching through a window, no matter how hard I banged I was still stuck in there. When I go to Lissa through the bond, I can feel er feelings. A Strigoi with feelings. I was like a dead Strigoi."


	10. The truth that kills

**Eddie**

Everything I knew about the bond, everything I knew about Strigoi, it was just so hard to put those two topics together. The whole point about being a Strigoi was that you lost all sense of emotions, you didn't feel sad, you didn't pity, nothing made you truly happy unlike blood. But to go into someone else's head and feel something you shouldn't?

"Couldn't you of blocked it? As a Strigoi just like, forget or ignore her?" I asked, once Rose said that it was only with strong feelings that she didn't have to.

"I was a Strigoi, every feeling she had was new to me, I was more her than me, it drove me nuts, one minute I'd be hunting, the next I'm in Lissa. I couldn't control it, everything was a strong feeling to me, to be sad, happy, and every moment she was with Christian. The only logical thing that could save me, was searching for another spirit wielder, to do something, kill me, get Lissa out, I never thought anything of it when he asked why I came to him, I just said I knew one and she saved a Strigoi, me and my big mouth." She mumbles.

Oh. _Oh_. Everything was slowly fitting together, she attacked Strigoi, they attacked back. Getting drawn into Lissa because everything she was experience was new to her.

"So he saved you because he was interested in what you knew." I confirmed, she nodded.

"Yes, but as you know, when your turned back they look into your soul." She said through clenched teeth. "Imagine the devil looking through your soul, learning what you can and can't take, how far to push your buttons, what the limit means to you. Lissa knows how much Dimitri can take so not to push him, he knows how far to push to use me." She said through more clenched teeth.

"Hell No!" I shouted, this is what I needed to know. This is what built that mask, this is the discipline she has. A crazy guy who knows how to shut up the great Hathaway, no one could do it, but the devil could. "Wait till I get my hands on him!" I clenched my jaw. This guy was finished.

"No. I need him. So I was in his hands, the Danish accident happened, then I become bonded to him. Bonded, Eddie. His fury becomes mine, his war is mine, and I will not fight my brother." She soothes me. We were like brother and sister, and now someone was playing her like a puppet.

"What happens after, after the Danish accident, anything else important, he seems to know a lot about this stuff, you are his… puppet." I say through my grinding teeth. She nods pulling me back down so we're looking eye to eye.

"Afterwards, we learned that I was taking both his and Lissa's darkness, it put me on… edge. He learned how he can he can heal not just physically, but mentally, heal the darkness. It helps, but to control the darkness is painful, I need him to heal it every couple of hours. The darkness comes to me naturally, I can't stop it. Thus why I need him, to take the darkness, but it works both ways, the reason he keeps me around." She sighs. "I can take his injuries. If he gets shot, I get shot, not him."

My breath comes out shaky the next time. The craziness the queen was talking about, all of it, it was in Rose. Rose was suffering so many different ways, and that bastard was her only hope of living. Lissa and him using there magic, no wonder why the guy had to learn to better control it. If he didn't control it, Rose would lose it.

"Isn't there any way to help it? To save you from him?" She shakes her head and sobs hard into my chest. I hold her tight, afraid that bastard would walk in and take her away.

"This is all our fault, this is all my fault. If we would of helped you, if we'd of helped you, none of this would of happened." She laughs non humorously.

"You know Dimitri was the selfish one, he had someone who loved him who wanted to help, he had an angel look into his soul, he had friends, he was only Strigoi for half a year. He complained about all the people he killed. But he's so selfish. I battled myself, I was feeling It all, feeling the shun. I had no friends to help me. Nis last words to me, were _love fades, mine has._ Everyday those words haunt me. I'll never forget them. I was watching it through a window, to him it was just a nightmare. Clear vs. Foggy. Friends vs. no one. Passionate vs. who cares. It really never mattered what happened to me, still doesn't, every night I have nightmares and wake up alone, afraid to say a word. He had someone dedicated, still does, he has two." She sobs.

We lay there. Silent, not saying a word, the world seemed to fog for me, taking in every detail, thinking it over and over again. Seeing Dimitri like that was terrible, seeing Rose like that was a nightmare come true. Finally she broke the silence.

"Tell them to stop searching, tell them to leave me alone. I don't want them knowing, there happy now, they should be happy tomorrow and forever. Just make them leave it alone. Telling you took a whole week of building up courage, telling them, telling the people I love most. It will crush not just them, but me. SO please, get them away, and you'll need that, a little gift."

She winks then walks out, I look down at the table, there was a shot glass filled up with the expensive Vodka she brought. The shot glass was from Europe, it had a picture of a European Valley. I took the thing and chugged it down. It tasted nice, I mean it was made by the trillionaire people. The glass was high quality crystal and the picture was painted on.

A last gift from the Rose we all once knew. I wondered if I should have told her that her mother was coming tomorrow.


	11. A parent's fury

**Lissa**

Today the Queen invited two people to watch us use our Spirit. Abe Mazur and Janine Hathaway, Rose's parents and old friends of Duke, who they cut all connections with when he was said to of gone crazy.

Eddie was quiet today and didn't look at Mia. He looked rather guilty today.

"Well, Rose's parents will be here today, maybe they can break her. She can't ignore them." Eddie looked away. "What is it Eddie?" He gulped and looked at us.

"I talked with Rose yesterday, well, rather she talked with me. She doesn't want you to dig up her past, she said to leave it alone, the more you watch her, the more Duke watches her, and I agree, we need to stop. Let her go on. We don't need her, she's not the same Rose, so just stop." He says looking absolutely terrible.

Eddie, her parents will bring her back…" He interepts me shaking his head.

"Your not listening, she doesn't want anyone digging it up, she made it very clear, she's not goanna be broken by her parents, they'll make it harder on her just like we are." He says through clenched teeth. Mia tried comforting her but his eyes locked with Dimitri. Dimitri looked at us.

"What?" Dimitri asks, Eddie finally looks away and stands up.

"Lissa we should really go, we'll need to be there early to meet up with Rose's parents." He says before we all get up. Whatever was going on, I didn't like it.

 **Duke**

I knew she went to that Eddie guy, I warned her and for that she was going to pay, but she was already going to pay enough today when she has to stand with none other than her parents.

She walked into my room ready as always. She looked me up and down, keeping her perfect face blank, but I understood her too well.

"I'm really disappointed in you, Rose. But I don't care today. For today we'll have guests. The great Abe Mazur and Janine Hathaway, and you know what your goal is today? Today you will upset them the most, today they find out there missing daughter works for me. As you know my history with them, they hate me. Even Zmey doenst cross me." I chuckle.

"Duke, please, whatever your thinking, you know me well enough not to cross you twice, Eddie has a great influence on my old friends. They were getting too close and we both know it. Now he'll get them to quit. I'd never cross you like that. I haven't cross you like that, it's been a whole week and a couple of days and this is the first I've talked to one of them." She pleads.

I chuckle standing up and circling her. She was afraid of one thing, me. She never dared mess with me, she was quite a pet, but her parents could ruin that. Her parents were key to her leaving me. That's why I had no choice.

"You will stay by my side. You will keep your mouth shut all day unless of course to inforce a rule that is about to be broken. You are mine. I will speak for you, you are to ignore any questions or comments they ask, you are to go strictly book. But most of all, you are to make sure your mask does not slip once. DO not interrupt class either. I'm done." I say in a bored tone.

She really was boring these days, unlike her old self. When her parents didn't like me no more because they thought I was crazy, I was quite upset, but here I was with there daughter, her savior, they would watch as she plays my pet, my slave.

 **Janine**

The Queen wanted us to come and meet her guest, I stood next to Abe Mazur, my ex husband. I spoke to him a lot more than usual these past two years looking for our missing daughter. I was heart broken when they told me she resigned and they didn't know where she went.

Her father had just met her not to long ago. Rose just found out a while ago about him, and then she disappears off the face of the earth.

"You look beautiful, wonder who there great guest is, since the queen did invite us." He chuckles. The queen and him were more than acquainted but that didn't matter, it seems today they were on okay terms, tomorrow? Don't know.

The doors opened and Lissa and her friends walked in. Lissa and Adrian who would be learning today came over to us.

"Ms. Hathaway, Mr. Mazur, do you happen to know who the quests are?" She asks in a panic. We shake our heads and there whole group steps back and begin small talk. "This is not going to go good." She walks over to her friends and I glance at Abe who's razing an eyebrow and just shrugs.

A minute later I was surprised by who walked in. Duke Jr. Petrolia stepped in, he looked us up and down then gave us a smug smile. A minute later we both gasped at the personal guardian walked in.

Rose.

I raced over to her and pulled her into a tight hug, she didn't do anything, she tensed.

"Janine Hathaway, is this how your going to greet every guardian of mine?" I stepped in front of her protectively. Ready to fight Duke if he dared touch her. Rose noticed this and jumped in the way.

"Guardian Hathaway, you are not under any circumstances to attack another Moroi who did not over step his boundaries, this is overstepping ours." She states in the dullest Guardian voice I'd ever heard. I straightened and watched at how professional she was.

"Rose, what are you doing working for Duke?" Abe says stepping next to me. She looks him up and down, a second later she's flanked by two more guards.

"To you it is Guardian Hathaway or Guardian Rosemarie if it gets too confusing. But Rose is my guardian as you can see, how we came across each other is over stepping your boundaries. She has been working for me for a year. She is not your daughter, she is my personal guardian. Isn't that right Rose?" Duke asks and I felt venom rise in my throat, ready to spit.

"Master, I have no say in any of this. You hold all responsibility for what I am to you, whether it personal guardian or slave." Rose says in the same dead voice. I couldn't hear my Rose in those words, nothing that made this my daughter.

"Very well said Rose, please Janine, Abe, let's be civilized about this. I have some students to teach, and your just here as guests for a little visit, I have more privilege in this situation. So please, let us be friends for one day." He says.

"We will speak later." I look at my daughter. "We will also talk about this later." I warn her.

"Janine, you will do no such thing, she is mine. You have no say in her anymore. Please accept my apologies when I say she's making up for her mistake for her decision to disobey me last night. Of course Rose, if you'd want to speak with your mother, you punishment could be staying the night with your friends, speaking away, and then you wont see me for the next week."

"NO! Master, I'd never leave your side for that long, we will speak about the incident later, just please, master. I will never speak to any of them, I will do anything. I will never leave you again if that is what you wish." She begs, and I could here it and see it, my daughter begging.

"Today's lesson is cancelled, Rose and I need time to talk. Lead the way Rose, we will start earlier tomorrow Lissa, Adrian. Abe, Janine, you are also welcomed tomorrow, Lead the way Nate, Ben." They nod.

I watch as my daughter walks next to him so close. I was sickened by this little stunt. I wanted her to look me in the eye. I turned back to Lissa and Adrian but Eddie was the one who caught my eye.

He fell to his knee's and buried his face in his hands and began weeping.


	12. Slipping up

**Rose**

When I got back from breakfast I put my mask up and got into fresh clothes, I went to get ready when I saw Duke in the hallway. I studied him for a minute. This was not good.

"Come here so I can get rid of the darkness, then we'll head to get things ready for today's lesson. If your parents are still there just ignore them." I nodded.

A week went by and I didn't dare talk to anyone, any time Duke insulted Dimitri, Eddie, Abe, or even Janine. I followed protocol. Eddie watched me with cool eyes.

I knew Duke was doing this because of me, he wanted them to throw the punch, he wanted me to fight them, he wanted me to insult them, he wanted them to punch him or me so I could take the pain. He wanted me to hurt on my own.

The whole week I kept my mouth shut and my emotions blank. Nights were still terrible and they only got worst. When the second week passed I hoped it would take me with it. We were half way through our visit and still it only got worse, everyone glared at me except for Eddie. Dimitri became really protective, the only thing that held him back was Eddie.

I stared at my calendar after making another x, 1 weeks left. Our lesson hurt more than usual today, my fist clenched, my stomach flipped, usually by now he would of come, but he didn't, he was testing me, he was done with me.

Instead of staying behind he left me standing there waiting with pain. Tears rolled down my eyes as I watched the room disappear, I was alone, this only happened once before, this meant I was to leave him alone and do as I wish, it was a break of a sort, but it wouldn't be fun, that was always his plan.

I graved a bottle of brandy and went to the gym. I brought three shot glasses and filled them up. It started with shot, beat a punching bag up, shot, beat another one up, shot, finish it up, shot, let the pain burn away your life, shot crumble down on yourself. Then I no longer cared.

I lay on the mat with a bottle in hand when the doors swung open. I no longer cared, I chugged down another sip, I stared at the new guest, they were laughing, and I was in the corner mat so they didn't see me at first.

"Janine lighten up, we've been doing this 2 weeks before you. Just do a couple of hits. Dimitri and Eddie promised to fight each other but they never got the chance, until now. Winner can go against Janine." They laugh.

"Abe doesn't just let his man take care of everything." Janine adds and they all laugh.

Abe wanted to show a couple of tricks to Mia while Eddie and Dimitri fought. I watched as Dimitri was still the god warrior I remembered, and Eddie was just as good, but not quite. I wanted to laugh, Dimitri was good, but some how I found it sort of boring, Duke wanted me to have extra training after all.

Janine and Dimitri did end up fighting, I thought of all the things I would have said. Dimitri ended up pinned down, hand behind his back. Janine got up unlocking his hand. I watched and then I decided I was done watching.

"I'd like to go against you Guardian Hathaway." Everyone's laughing halted as I stood up, the bottle was hidden in my gear bag. They all looked me up and down. Tasha rolled her eyes.

"Why aren't you with Duke?" She asks. I shrug.

"Got bored of this place, it isn't like Denmark, where the Danish accident happened. So I thought I might get reacquainted with the place I used to call home. So is that a yes or no to going against me?" I ask trying to change the subject. Eddie raises and eyebrow and I shrug.

"Alright, come on." She says and I jump up ready for anything. She throws the first hit, I did a dangerous move that takes someone months to master, and hurts during the whole process.

Her punched the side and went passed my arm and I touched her elbow under my underarm and pulled her so my other fist went into her stomach, then I twisted and in a swift move pulled her down hand behind back tight.

They were all staring at me wide eyed. I realized I used a different move, I let her go stepping back. I nodded. Her eyes were locked with mine wide.

"How did you learn that move, we don't teach it anymore, it's too dangerous for anyone? Tell me who taught you that move." She demanded.

"It wasn't Duke, it was a Strigoi, stabbed him in the stomach with my stake, missed the heart and he used that move on me. Then he stabbed me with the same stake. I survived, but it hurt, a lot. That was the Danish accident." I giggle.

They were missing the biggest detail; I died after he threw me at the mantle. Their breath all caught.

"Rose, see, that never would of happened if you were here with us, you would of never of gone to Denmark, you would have been here with me. We understand why you left, but you can come back, you always will be." Lissa says, with hope in those eyes.

"I'll never forget what happened that day, Lissa. Eddie says you forgot what the last words you said to me were, Dimitri. I remember perfectly, _love fades, mine has._ I remember every bit of that day, including my best friend pushing me away, and all my other friends acting like what happened to Dimitri was a tragedy. You know Dimitri, I thought you were strong, but in truth your spoiled rotten." I say with venom.

Everyone stares at me with wide eyes. I relax though, 2 years and 3 weeks I'd been waiting to say those words. Waiting for him to here what I thought, Lissa was mad now, she saw how much that hurt Dimitri, but I already knew.

"How could you say that, your spoiled rotten, just because he breaks your heart, doesn't mean you know what pain is. Dimitri was a Strigoi for 6 months, something you'll never understand. Your just being a drama queen not saying a word so everyone will petty you, then Dimitri will leave Tasha and come back to you." She hisses. I laugh non humorously.

"Right, I'll never understand what it means to be a Strigoi for 6 months, I will never understand what it is to have an angel look into my soul, I left because I was doing it for fun. That's right, being a drama queen, sounds perfect, go head and call me a drama queen Lissa, you know why, because I don't care anymore. I went to Duke to get you out of my head. Because I hate you. I still do, if it weren't for you I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't be…" I sob hard.

Eddie ran to me and held me tight. I couldn't care less what happened next.

"Rose, your drunk, snap out of it, you're not completely sober. Rose, they don't understand, just tell them, there your parents, we've always been your friends, we never judged Dimitri, we're not going to judge you. We've never judged you. Just come on back. This secret is too big for just you and that scam." He reassures me.

"I can't tell them, I'm scared to, the queen was sickened by me, you were scared for that brief moment, he thinks he has control over me for these reasons. I still want Dimitri, but he won't want me, none of them will. Why me?" She whispers into my chest. I rub her back.

"Forget that day ever happened, what about the old us, before anything happened to Dimitri, before we even knew about that, go back to those us, you'd never hide a secret this big from those us. Pretend we're beck at the academy, and your talking with your friends and trainer.

"Alright, I'll tell them, you all should sit down." I blink back the tears and sit down on the mat pulling my bag out and pouring a shot when I need it.


	13. The truth will set you free

**Eddie**

Time was up, the scam was up, it was time she went clean, I could see this secret was eating her alive, she almost slipped up when she was hissing at Lissa, yeah, hissing. That's how bad this secret was, Rose would never hiss at Lissa, this secret had shoved Rose inside a casket and buried her alive, basically.

Rose sat down next to her bag while everyone sat, she pulled out the bottle she brought into my room that night, but that bottle was new, this was nearly empty, so that was th smell on her breath, I knew she was drunk.

She poured herself a shot and her parents eyes went wide. The bottle's tag nearly made me choke. She put it down.

"A gift from Duke for times like today, nice brand. Or bandy, hmm, good pun." I mentally groan, she was trying to delay.

"Rose." I hissed under my breath and she sighed. Before she opened her mouth I cut her off. "Start at the beginning, right fter you left, where'd you go." She winced and everyone saw it.

"Alright, fine, when Dimitri told me 'love fades, mine has.' I was pissed, I was upset because he saw something in Lissa that was really in me, then Lissa was even worse, she also yelled at me. So I did what everyone wanted, I left. They made their own group surrounding Dimitri, and everyone practically kicked me out. There was only one place I knew would help. I went to Russia, I went to the place Dimitri took me and killed everyone there, and then I was a Strigoi hunter." She laughs non-humorously.

"That's how it all started, I had the best trainer so I was so damn good. Killed groups, but what I didn't know, was they also saw my skill. Didn't stand a damn chance. 17 Strigoi against me, I killed about 10. But I didn't know it was fools game, when I turned around I was jumped by 7 Skilled Strigoi and turned." Gasps went around, including me, I didn't remember her saying how many were there, but now I could only see it.

"It hurt," she whimpered taking down the shot. I held her close. "Lissa hurt me so much, I was two people as a Strigoi, it wouldn't stop, one minute I was in my head, then I was in Lissa's unable to get out, and her feelings nearly killed me, when I tried to kill someone it was nearly impossible, I started to understand… emotions. For Dimitri he only remembers it as a nightmare, but for me, during the time it was like looking through a window, it wouldn't break no matter how hard I hit.

"I needed help so I searched for another… Spirit user. I wanted him to get rid of Lissa, because I was still a Strigoi, but I wanted Lissa out, that's all I could comprehend. He said it was impossible and I told him about stupid Dimitri and how that was possible, I wasn't thinking when I explained it, so when he went to stake me, I thought dead. Not brought back." She hissed.

"How long? How long were you a… a…" Lissa nearly burst into tears saying the words. She sighed.

"I was a Strigoi for a year, yeah, I can't understand 6 months because I understand a year. Anyway, Lissa, like I said about the angel looking into my soul, all you wanted to do was help Dimitri, you learned how much he could take and you learned to protect that, Duke however, he learned how far to push mine. He looked into my soul and understood what he could push, how to push it, and how far, and he pushed it, every damn one of them.

"That's how I ended up with him, but this is the most important part Lissa, this is what kills me most of all. The Danish accident, he told you everyone died except him and me." Everyone went still, they already knew what was coming. "I didn't survive. I went to stake one but he shifted and it went into his stomach, the move I just did, I did learn it that night, the Strigoi wanted me to understand how it felt to be staked in the stomach.

"Still I didn't die, he twisted it ever so slightly, then threw me across the room where Duke was hiding my the fire, I hit my head against the mantle, I'll never forget how loud that crunch was, I heard it and it took me a minute to understand where it came from, but when I felt the pain, when it finally came to me, I died. He brought me back to life knowing I could kill all the Strigoi with my skill and because he knew how risky it was. So now here I am. I've died twice, been brought to life 3 times."

"So that's how she ended up here, in this condition, Lissa, she honestly has suffered the worst these last 2 years, she can't take him, but she has to." I say.

Christian pulls Rose into a hug and she sobs finally letting go. It was such a relief, I looked over to Dimitri who was staaring at Rose.

 **Dimitri**

My Roza… Roza. I should be the one holding her, I should be the one promising things to her. But I broke that promise, she remembered my exact last words, and they were so cruel. Love fades, mine has? How cruel was I.

"Rose? Why did you call Dimitri spoiled, shouldn't you understand now?" Lissa asked. I was puzzled too but rOse wasn't fazed, she stepped back and stood alone.

"Because he is, Lissa, do you know how much it hurt when he said that to me? I threw my life away to set him free, I threw my life away to save him, again and again, then he shoves it all in my face. Everyone was so worried about him, how'd he react, and you were there, always there for him. 6 months and he had somone who loved him, friends, a whole court, and he threw it all away, but you wouldn't let him, I wouldn't either, but when he looked at you, it was like a puppy finally being adopted, but when he looked at me, it was like I was just another person who was goanna walk in then walk out. I was doing all the adoring.

"Then. Then it happens to me, and when I wake up, I'm held in a prison for a week, in a basement, locked. He had one of his guardians check to make sure I was alive. When I finally was cool enough to talk, I had a sound proof room so no one could here it when I cried not from nightmares, but dead straight memories. I will never forget what I did to that pregnant women. I will never forgive myself, but you know who could care less? Duke. I was another prize for all his hard work. I was not a baby being awed like Dimitri, I was a slave, serving my master. That's all ive been, and all I can be. He has Tasha, I've got a sicko on my back." She says barely a whisper but I could still here it, and I bet the others could.

I felt sick to my stomach. I loved Rose, Tasha helped me. But Rose, she was right, I was spoiled, she threw herself at me, she did everything she could, and it ended up hurting her. More than it could me.

"Roza. I never meant to hurt you, I'm sorry. Those words were lies, I didn't understand how you could love me after what I did to you, I wanted you to be happy." I say walking up to her slowly.

"I was happy, don't you see, all of this, everything, it was all for you, because of you. Those words we said in the cabin, you promised you loved me, and I promised you that I loved you, no matter what. Then something stupid that puts a bump in the road and you quit." She whines.

I put my hand under her soft chin and pulled her eyes from the floor to mine.

"I never quit." Like that our lips met. Briefly though.

"I think I'm starting to understand you Rose." We both turn to the door. I pull her close to my chest, afraid to ever let her go again.


	14. Karma

"I think I'm starting to understand you Rose." Says Duke walking into the room with each guardian on each side of him. Protecting him like pets.

"Duke," I say barely addible to myself, but deep inside I knew he heard. I looked up to feel his disappointed death glare.

"You want to hear a story Rose, once upon a time, I went about my life, everyone thought I was crazy so I left and isolated myself from the big people. Then one day a desperate Strigoi opened her mouth, and couldn't close it, that was bad for her, but lucky for me. I saved her and claimed her. I knew her better than anyone and gave so much to her. Then, there was an unfortunate accident and I saved her again, but i was no longer just connected to her, but her me." His gaze was heavy weight.

He made me feel so small in Dimitri's arms. They were holding me protectively. I was in a bind here, I was Dukes property, but I wanted to be Dimitri's. God, someone help fix this screwed up mess. I was in deep, deep, trouble. This was the good side of the story, now where was the bad side.

"Then one day we go to court so I could teach these kitties and waste my precious time. But anything to get close to the queen, so she would see how much I've improved, plus I also wanted to show her the tamed fire I caught. How with proper care, you can deflate the monster. I wanted to show off, all she had to do was keep her mouth shut and we'd be called amazing and get offered a position here, so then she could hang, with these brats on her break. But she ruined all that, now, I don't think I can do that. So, no position, no court, we go home, and you say goodbye to them. The end." He adds bitterly.

"She wont go with you. She'll quit, she doesn't need you, I don't even understand why she didn't leave in the first place, she doesn't have to be with her bond mate, Lissa proved that." Dimitri all but snarled. The group nodded though.

But they didn't understand, I pulled out of his grasp and walked over to him, like a puppy with her tail in between her butt and her ears as low as go was how I felt, probably how I looked to, when I walked over to his side. Suddenly the floor was more interesting then the hurt gazes.

"Oh, she didn't tell you? She can't leave, our bond is stronger than her bond with Lissa, she has to protect me, it's for not just my sake, but hers. Then there's her sanity, too. Guess that's another reason she's still with the sicko." He glares down at me.

"What does he mean, Rose? What aren't you telling us? What aren't you telling me?" There was desperation in his voice, he was trying to understand the impossible, and I didn't like it. I tried to open my mouth.

"Shut it! Rose! Every time you open your mouth something slips that shouldn't. Poor children, you won't understand, Guardian Hathaway, and of course Zmey, sorry. I know how hard this is for you, your daughter was a killer for a whole year," he grabs my jaw and my eyes lock with his. "She was the murderer instead of the Guardian, all those poor humans, dead. Now she lives with Sicko. We're leaving now, Rose. Go pack. I'll chat with your lovely friends."

I nod and look back at them, they would be fine, witout me Ben and Nate wouldn't stand a chance, especially against Dimitri, I could take him, but they couldn't.

"Master," I said as both a nod and a threat, he swiped his hand in dismissal. I glared at the other boys who shrank back out of their skin under my glare.

 **Janine**

I couldn't hold back all the anger I had boiling under my skin, I was beyond irritated, I was just as confused as Dimitri, athough now I saw something more, he loved her? But for how long? When did this little thing start? How did it start? My mouth was still gaped from when they kissed, but now I was totally lost, the way she backed out when her 'Master' told her to.

The sicko walks over and brushes a kiss against my hand then steps back behind the boundaries of his Guardians.

"I am so sorry about her. She will have further processing, I told her quit a few times to back down, you can tell where the old Rose peaks out, we grown ups have o be careful." He winks. Winks!

"I don't know what the hell you did to Rose, I don't care how you control her! I don't know anything, but I do know that you are treating her terribly! Tell me what you have against my daughter! Have you blackmailed her?" I cried out at him, of course I wouldn't cry, but I was coming close to it. Rose was many things, but not a murderer, never a murderer, she didn't have control, and she was like Dimitri.

"I have done no such thing, but if you must know… she told you I brought her back, that now she was shadow kissed to me and Lissa?" We all nodded, he gave me a smug look. "Now, imagine all that darkness, all that blistering, clouds, every ounce of hate you can think of, imagine that times two. Uncontrollable." He laughs smugly. Lissa gasps and we all turn to her.

"The craziness, the problems, why Adrian doesn't see any darkness, why she's so clouded, it's the darkness from you and me and your stupid craziness, how… what… how do you get rid of it? How is she so… sane? Or pained?" She asks.

 **Lissa**

My head was spinning, how murderous I was when she took it away during the Jesse incident, that dark feeling I had, the dark feeling she had, then with his darkness and craziness, holly crap!

"That is a great question, maybe your not a waste of time after all, but you are a waist of mine, you can heal physically, I've learned how to heal mentally, I've been healing her darkness, making it go away, of course it only makes more, but I eal that later… Anyhow, I heal that darkness every couple of hours, she's learned to control it until then, or… drink. It is a nice alternative to screaming and crying in pain. That, is why she needs me, you don't know how to get inside, it took me years, so, you'll get her in years, because without me… she's dead."

He laughs walking away, I step forward with hate, Eddie graves me and pins me in a tight embrace, I was ready for a fight, then just like that, it was gone. I hated it, because I knew where it went, I knew exactly who it was in now, I knew who was screaming and clawing now… Rose.

"Your going to kill her." The words stung, but they were strained and real. This time I would not fail helping her when she needed me most. "You can heal her mentally, but it doesn't heal the right mental parts, it takes the darkness, not her sadness, not her real feelings. She'll commit suicide, she'll do it. She's used to attention; she's used to friends, and me. She's not used to being chained and dragged, she'll live now, because it's right, but tomorrow, when its not right, or even worth it." The words were finally what sounded true.

"I've looked into her soul, I know her better than you, I know her better than her boyfriend." I heard it, I finally understood, I knew Rose so much better than this sicko, I knew her from the start, he sees it once and he thinks e knows her, like I thought I knew Dimitri because I saw inside, but I saw his soul, not his heart, that's what hurt Rose, that's what her me now.

This world really did play sick games with us. I guess what goes around comes around, Karma.


	15. The things we do

**Lissa**

After Rose left, we all decided to call it a day, tomorrow would also be a day, he couldn't leave tomorrow, Adrian was going to talk to his Aunt, the Queen, and discuss for some arrangement to be made, apparently Tanya disappeared after the kiss. Dimitri wanted some alone time to think. Eddie and Mia wanted to have a little less drama, so we all went our separate ways, I went Christians of course.

I was still frustrated with myself, I just found out how big a bitch Karma really was, and I really didn't want Rose being the one also in the Karma, she had to suffer because of my arrogance, Dimitri had to suffer because of his longing. I sighed.

"Lis, you need to relax, we all made a mistake, Rose is so good at hiding her feelings that it's like she doesn't have any, she's so used to hiding it that we missed every little detail that gave her away, but we can't dwell on the past, we really need to dwell on the idea of missing Rose for years if we don't help do something. So instead of being miserable about yesterday, we're going to be happy about today, and successful tomorrow." He says sincerely.

I look into the glow of his eyes, the sincerity was there, but I could also see pain for the first time, he was having as hard a time as we all were, Rose never showed her feelings to us, and the one time she did, we ignored them, now we had to live with the fact we might never see another emotion in a long time.

"Is that another one of your prep talks? You know they really don't suit you, being all smart and wisdom like." I allow myself to giggle and he joins in with a low whisper of a chuckle not to disturb anyone in case anyone was up.

"Love you Lis." He kisses my forehead and opens my door for me. I slid into my clothes fast and he slides into one of his own, he didn't live here, but he did have clothes in here, he had a big dresser with a small towel rack that we took the top shelves out of and put a hangar rack, it was a medium size so he could fit clothes in there, but most of his clothes was pajamas.

I swept into my pink silk night gown and crawled under the sheets, making sure to keep myself covered before he stole all the blankets. I hated that he was taking too long, because my mind once again wandered to Rose. She was in trouble, and where was I? I was thinking she was being a drama Queen, I'd thought the worst.

Tears streamed down my face, I bit down on my tongue so I wouldn't sob, it was like a terrible dream, and there were so few ways to fix it.

"Lissa," I look over to him standing in the doorway staring at me.

 **Christian**

I walked out of the bathroom and was staring at the sealing with tears streaming day her face. I hated this, because we were all idiots after Dimitri was turned Rose suffered.

After the Spokane accident, we got close, and I found her ideas a little different, even when they were idiot idea's, I could see the genius in them, all her ideas were brilliant, I just never saw that because of her reckless character. I missed that Rose, and once again, we needed that Rose back, and now.

I hated seeing Lissa this way, she was so out she didn't even see me, physically. Mentally, she needed me.

"Lissa," I said in a soft tone, she looked at me bringing her whole gaze, it was like someone dropped a bomb on me, and suddenly I was carrying the world. I crawled under the cover and pulled her to me, my arms wrapped around her tiny body. She rested her head on my chest.

"What are we going to do?" She whispered, although it was so tiny, so little, I knew how deep they went, this is the question we seemed to be asking more and more without Rose.

"I don't know," I sighed at the weight of them, "I don't know." I repeated for myself more than her. She took my face in her small palms and pulled me into a soft kiss. Shocks went through me at her kiss. Everything was magical. Her thumbs stroked my face and I leaned into the touch, needing the reassurance.

"We'll find a way, we're shadow- kissed, she know we're trying our hardest." She brushes another soft kiss on my lips, I wanted it to last longer but she pulled back all to soon and lay her head on my chest and shut her eyes.

 **Dimitri**

I didn't want to be with anyone except Rose right now. But what was she doing right now, my heart was still hammering in my chest.

She never stopped loving me, her words became my heartbeat. I could here every word going over and over, it was like she said the hardest words in the world in a sentence, I couldn't make sense of it.

I still wondered how many of these tricks they were able to do, I was still cursing at the fact he could heal her mentally. Years, he'd said to learn that trick, I couldn't wait years to for Lissa or Adrian to figure it out, seconds seemed like years apart, actual years?

It was winter so it was 24 hour darkness, the bench wasn't really comfortable, but I had to think straight, I needed air. But I needed Rose more.

This day never seemed to end, she beat one of the best Guardians in the world today, she was drinking because of that Sicko, the name was growing on me, and she can never leave him mentally or physically, it seemed these days that was always the problem. Mentally or Physically.

 **Hello, I'm really sorry I haven't been adding chapters, I've been having a lot of writers block, plus I'm on another website-Wattpad- and writing stories there. Plus I've also been writing my own personal book that I'm trying to get published. But that's not all, I've also been reading, give me a break, I like to read fanfiction and stories and books. SO give me a break! I'll try to edit more, I was looking at fanfic and found my story and read it. I was really disappointed in how I left it, I'll try to add more chapters but the publish dates won't be constant. But I will and try updating whenever I get the chance. ;)**


	16. Memories of choices

**FOR THE MOOD LISTEN TO THE SONG 'MONSTER' BY IMAGINE DRAGONS! SETS THE MOOD!**

The music was blaring above head, but I couldn't hear it, I could only hear the hearts pumping, the blood pumping through their body as there blood race through there vanes.

A guy winked at me as I walked by, that was the forth guy tonight. He smelt delightful, his blood a positive A. walking up to him I attached my lips to his.

He was all to eager to deepen the kiss. But I ached; it hurt as bad as hell. Emotionally, and that hurt even more.

WRONG! Everything screamed inside of me. WRONG! WRONG! WRONG! This wasn't right, kissing him, it didn't please me, and none of them did. Dimitri! The word attacked my head. Throwing me off guard with the pain it brought with it.

Ignoring the screams in my head I trailed my lips down to his neck. He moaned as I attacked his neck. When he was off guard I sunk my teeth into his neck. His screams were drowned out by the music, but soon they turned into screams of pleasure.

Immense pain shot through me, I fought with myself.

WRONG! WRONG! STOP! HE'S INNOCENT! THIS ISN'T RIGHT! IT'S WRONG!

His moans stopped as I willed myself to step back, but seeing the seeping blood still coming from his neck made it even harder. He was dazed, eyes not focusing on anything. SEE! YOU'RE KILLING HIM! HURRY AND LEAVE! PLEASE! I stared at him, the blood soaking his shirt; his vain was pumping the blood to his head.

I jumped him, finishing up every last drop.

NO! YOU MONSTER! HE WAS INNOCENT! HE STILL HAD A LIFE TO LIVE! YOU'RE A CRUEL DEMON! I HATE YOU!

'HOW CAN YOU HATE ME? I AM YOU! EVERYTHING I DO YOU DO TOO. WE'RE THE SAME PERSON!'

I screamed in pure agony.

'STOP CARING! WE DO NOT CARE! NOT ANYMORE! HE IS NOTHING! WE ARE SUPERRIOR TO ALL OF THEM! WE LIVE FOREVER, HE WAS JUST A MERE HUMAN WASTING HIS LIFE! HE'LL DIE ONE WAY OR ANOTHER, WE JUST SPEAD UP THE PROCESS! I DON'T CARE? WHY SHOULD YOU?!'

BECAUSE I WAS JUST LIKE HIM! NOT EXACTLY HUMAN BUT FOOLISH AND YOUNG! HE WANTED TO HAVE FUN, DANCE WITH A BEAUTIFUL GIRL, BE WASTED! WE ALL HAVE THOSE DAYS, EVEN I DID! YOU SAID YOU AND I ARE THE SAME!

'NO! WE ARE NOT THE SAME. YOU ARE DEAD. YOU SIMPLY JUST EXIST. I HAVE REPLACED YOU, MADE YOU BETTER, LESS FOOLISH. LESS STUPID, MADE SURE YOU WOULD NEVER BE LIKE HIM AGAIN. WE ARE WISER! SUPPERIOR.

NO, FOR AS LONG AS YOU EXIST SO WILL I, I MAY HAVE BEEN STUPID, BUT I KNOW, SOMEWHERE IN ALL THE TIME I KNEW DIMITRI, HE LOVED ME. LOVE FADES! NOT IT WAS NEVER THERE! HE LOVED ME IN THE CABIN, HE CHOSE ME OVER HIS OWN JOB, OVER HIMSELF, AND HE LOVED ME MORE THAN TASHA EVEN THOUGH SHE PROMISED HIM A FUTURE!

'AND YOU KNOW WHAT LOVING US BROUGHT? WHAT WOULD OF AHPPENED IF HE ACCEPTED TASHA'S OFFER? HE WOULD HAVE LEFT, NO ONE WOULD HAVE FOUND OUT ABOUT THE GHOST, YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN ABLE TO HIDE IT, THE SCHOOL WOULD HAVE BEEN ATTACKED, BUT IN THE END YOU WOULD HAVE WON, AND HE'D BE OKAY THROUGH IT ALL, LISSA WOULD NEVER HAVE BEEN BETRAYED, YOU NEVER WOULD HAVE BEEN HUNTED, LISSA, EDDIE, ADRIAN, DIMITRI, THEY ALL WOULDN'T HAVE BETRYED YOU! SHOOT, IF YOU HAD BEEN TURNED EARLIER, MASON WOULD BE ALIVE.'

Then she took over, I let her take over, let the monster take over; do whatever she wanted with me, for she was right. She always was, I let myself slide, let myself fall into the oblivion called hell. But it was better, better than fighting, I watched through my own eyes, watched as she prowled, hunted. Any moment another innocent life would be taken, and I'd just watch it happen.

Never had I won any of our arguments, I could never win, because for once there was no snap left. There was only emptiness, disgust, because she was right, this was me, sucking the life out of innocent souls, even if it wasn't me, it was my body, the she devil was me. She was created inside of me, she was I, it only took a Strigoi to awaken her, he didn't make her, and he'd awoken her.

A demon, a devil, a monster, whatever she was, she was me. I was she; there was never a difference I could that would separate us. We could have been sisters, a sister from another mother. It didn't matter, what mattered was I let it happen, and I kept letting it happen, I keep letting her take over. But what could I do, the only way to stop her, was to kill myself or… Or find a spirit wielder. But I couldn't go to Lissa, no, the shame of her seeing me, seeing this, seeing what she did to me, then I wouldn't want to be brought back, I would want to be killed on the spot. The humiliation would be too much. I didn't know what'd she think of that, what she'd think of me, I didn't know anymore. Being shadow kiss ruined me.

So Lissa was out, Adrian was definitely out, how could I do that to him after what I put him through?! Another stupid favor? Besides, he'd see into my soul, see how I felt about Dimitri, which would kill him too. So whom did that leave? They were the only spirit wielder's I knew.

Unless… Unless there were more? Who would know? They wouldn't, like Lissa, but they'd find it, like we did. But they could of hid it. I had to find one, I could force them to do it, beg for them to do it. For them to kill me, change me, anything but this.

I'd have to hack the records, look for the documented Wielder's. It was my last hope.

If I didn't find one, then I was going to go home, I was going to have them kill me, I was going to attack a school, I was going to tempt them, I was going to make sure I died one way or another.

With or without a wielder, she was going to die, the monster was, I was. This was the end of her reign. Looking at the now drained dead body she killed. I fought. I fought for control.

She screamed and withered inside of me, clawing for freedom, I showed her my plan and she was horrified, she tore me inside out. But she was weak, for Lissa drew us inside her head.

She was laughing with the group, everyone there, Dimitri included, although he was a little pale, he was chuckling too, smiling. Everyone teased him, excited over the smile. He blushed a bit and everyone was happy.

Except me, I pulled out, tears stream down my face.

Yes, I was most definitely going to die. I was going to make sure I died in pain.

My reign was coming to an end. Good bye, Rose Hathaway.

Goodbye Strigoi Rose Hathaway.

 **SO WHAT'D YOU GUYS THINK? THE NEXT CHAPTERS ARE GONNA BE BASED OFF WHEN ROSE WAS A STRIGOI. SO IF IT'S BEEN EXCITING SO FAR, WE'RE GONNA GO TO OVERLOAD! FIND OUT HOW EVERYTHING WENT DOWN! INCLUDING CHAPTERS IN THE DEVIL'S POV OF HOW HIS PLAN WAS GOING TO GO DOWN!**


	17. WHO WE ARE

**OK GUYS! YESSSS ANOTHER CHAPTER! This one I was listening to the song 'WHO WE ARE' by Imagine Dragons! Please Review. I want to know what you guys think about being in the head of Strigoi Rose. It definitely makes things interesting. If you guys are a bit confused it's kind of back in time. I decided hey, lets kind of do an over view so this is kind of how it leads up to Rose's NEW plan to get free of her master, she'll remember something important so keep on the look out! THANKS PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what YOU think! I really don't know. But If some of you are confused. Anything in the '…' is what Strigoi Rose is thinking/saying. Also you'll know by the CAPITAL letters. Anything not in the '…', is what dhampire Rose is thinking/saying.**

Holy Crap! Was it grueling trying to find a Spirit wielder outside of the actual school. I wasn't sure how I hacked the school, but I had to get close to the school, too close for comfort. Someone on guard could catch me; if they even got a glimpse of me they'd know whom I was.

Sometimes being a Hathaway was tiring.

Not to mention the she demon criticizing and throwing the hugest tantrum in the history of babies. She had her claws extended and was still going strong. But I was determined and indestructible at this point, I'd built an indestructible wall that she couldn't dent.

However holding it was a different problem while I was hacking away. I had to connect to there Wi-Fi and that meant looking like one of those stupid people on there tiptoes walking in circles holding up there phone, but it was a computer. It was nerve wrecking because any minute they could look at the Internet users and belike 'hey, look at this, I don't recognize it, disconnect', then bam! I'd be locked out.

So I was typing and hacking which wasn't really good, but this knew brain was already ten steps ahead on what to do which unnerved me to no end.

Not even 20 minutes I was scrolling down all the names and their element. It was almost too good to be true when there was the choice button to choose what element you were looking for. Fire, water, air, earth, or unknown. Wow, they hadn't even updated and added spirit yet. It was too easy, and too stupid, but I wasn't complaining cause it made everything ten times easier. Finally 11 names popped up. I clicked on the first guy, the status said dead. I groaned and wanted to throw the computer away, but I remembered there was more, I went back and went to another that caught my interest, and there he was. Duke Jr. Petrolia, he left his school at a rather early age, my guess was humiliation. It unnerved me when it said he took a lot of medicine and he was put down as needed help. Looking at his medical status I groaned. But then my computer went black, the whole thing, in bright colors it said: **UNKOWN USER. COME TO MAIN BUILDING OR TYPE IN AN ID NUMBER TO RETURN. YOUR DEVICE IS ON RECORD.**

Throwing the computer to the ground I watched as it smashed into thousand of pieces. Then I ran, everything was memorized, I could now right a whole document on him on my own with the knowledge. The new Rose had extraordinary memory.

I ran back to the city and decided to stay on the low.

A day went by, I'd let my control slip when a guy fell in an alley and he had a knife and cut himself stupidly. I'd let the demon take over; I was too tired to hold on. It was as if I'd been awake for a week on guard. Letting the creature take over gave me time to rest.

I let my mind wonder off, and then I was sucked into Lissa while finishing off my prey.

We were in a room, Queen Tatiana seemed puzzled, and the whole group did. I was confused by what was going on, both the demon and I were, and she took things in faster than I did.

"What do you mean someone used Rose's password to break into Vampire Element archives? Why would she even do that? Rose doesn't know how to hack, she doesn't even know how to read?" Lissa asked. Her feeling of relief, concern, happiness, wariness, that was probably what brought me in her head.

Somewhere inside me, I suddenly sucked her darkness, and she felt it too. It was stupid; because now she knew I was in her head.

"Rose?" She asked aloud clearly catching everyone off guard. Adrian looked at her too happily. Like he'd heard someone say a prayer or something.

"Have you tried talking to her?" Tatiana asks Adrian in particular, this time his face scrunches up.

"I've tried, but it's like she's always awake, I've tried during every time of the day, day, night, every hour, surely I would have caught her at least once but no. It worries me. But we know she alive, Lissa says she can still feel her." Adrian confirms.

"I can feel her now, she's in my head, why Rose? Why are you hiding from us, or is it Rose? Maybe someone used her password? Come on, why would Rose look into the Moroi school files? It must have been someone else. We haven't heard from her for 11 months. Maybe… maybe you should just… You know, turn it off so it doesn't work anymore." They all agreed and I having had enough, pulled out.

I was so done, he had to get rid of her, he had to get rid of Lissa, he had to get rid of the monster in me, he could even get rid of me if it stopped all the pulsing emotion driving both of us to insanity.

Damn Lissa and them, damn them for making me feel like this, why couldn't Lissa just leave me. Why must she feel? Why must I feel. But there was no way to, no way to get rid of her, no way to get rid of them, Dimitri was all that existed in my world.

'POOR THING, SO SAD HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU BACK, THAT'S WHY YOUR DEAD, ROSE IS DEAD, NOW THERE GETTING RID OF YOUR ID FOR THE ACADEMY AND COURT. YOUR PASSWORD NO LONGER WORKS, THEY'VE PRETTY MUCH ALREADY FORGOTTEN YOUR GONE. HEAR THAT! ROSE IS DEAD, ALTHOUGH I AGREE ON GETTING RID OF THE ANNOYING OVER EMOTIONAL PRINCESS. SHE WILL BE GONE AND WE SHALL ACCEPT OUR NEW US. ROSEMARIE HATHAWAY IS DEAD!'

THEN WHO ARE WE! I yell back in a broken voice, so weak.

'EXACTLY WEAK, YOU ARE WEAK, I AM ROSE, WE ARE ROSE, ACCEPT WHAT WE ARE, ROSE, WE'RE A ROSE COVERED IN THORN, THE COLOR OF BLOOD BECAUSE WE'RE MADE OF BLOOD.'

I DON'T CARE WHO WE ARE, I KNOW WHO WE'RE GOING TO THOUGH, AND WHO WHERE GETTING RID OF, AS SOON AS THAT'S TAKEN CARE OF, YOU GET TO DECIDE ONCE AND FOR ALL WHO WE ARE. I WILL LET YOU FULLY TAKE OVER.

'DEAL, WHO WE ARE IS ALL UP TO ME AND ME ONLY. YOU ARE NO ONE. I AM, WHO WE ARE. WE ARE STRIGOI, WE ARE BLOOD THIRSTY, BUT YOU ARE RIGHT ABOUT A FEW THINGS, I AM A MONSTER, A DEMON, BUT IT'S NO LONGER JUST I, NOW, IT'S WHO WE ARE.'

 **WHO WE ARE.**


	18. NOT UPDATE! PLEASE READ&REVIEW!

Ok, I've been occupied with a lot of stuff, school finals have been keeping me up till midnight and waking up like 5 in the morning, so I've got a bunch of choices to make. Well, you do.I've been rereading and it's not my best work at all.

Here's the choices I've come to, C will be automatic, but I want to know weather I should just…

I continue to update weekly but it will be more like rough draffs and a bit sloppy but you'll get the chapters.

I rewrite this story and make the chapters longer and better and add a huge surprise that I think will rock it! But I'll only be able to update monthly.

I've been working on a new story but then I'll update this story monthly, Please Pick A or B, and then I'll give you a preview of my new story and what it will contain, the new story will be updated weekly, but that means this story will be updated monthly, however I do want to know if you want A or B above.

 **Exclusive news!**

 **I'm writing the Next Generation of Vampire Academy and they will have the Kids of our favorite couples…**

Please consider the following ideas and choose which one you want…

Vera, the daughter of Rose and Dimitri Hathaway hates her parents… Literally hates, and I've come across some horrific things that have changed my life and the world we know as it is… Strigoi are evolving, and my dad has passed me his Strgioi gene, and I'm dead.

 **P.S.** This will be an action packed roller coaster.

It's not easy living under the shadow of my parent's. Everyday I have to work hard to geek up with gods, how can a teenager be as great as gods? Especially when they've eached got something special… and I've not. But I've got one thing from my dad. I rule the battle ground and I'm an A+ teachers pet student. And from my mom's side… I'm drunk every weekened and fight Strigoi in the clubs… because… we like to have fun before one of us dies… Until I lost…

 **P.S.** This is a hurt comfort story, romance, and it's kinda sad with self harm but badass characters… Also her names Vera because it's Russian and I love that name for there daughter…

You know it's super hard hiding spirit from the world, especially when everyone's looking for them to 'help' them. The princess goes to my school with her best friend and is the popular. But she's super… I can't connect with them, but that's mostly because I don't want to. I like to do stuff that I shouldn't, and spirit helps hide that, if it's out in the open I'll be watched and my… my life will be screwed. I have to protect the ones I love, especially him, and the only way to do that is to hide my spirit and leave with my 'Uncle', I heal him to help him stay alive, and if I don't he'll harm my boyfriend who lives in his basement, he harms me a lot, he likes testing his strength, and I can heal fast so it protect them from being found, but he doesn't dare harm my boyfriend… Now if only the Queen wasn't coming with her husband and group to mess my life up…

 **P.S.** Okay, this is a hurt romance type thing, very dramatic… well all of them are, but this is more lighter, of building friend ships, jokes, friend ship and protecting the ones you love... A definite romance but it will be lighter and full of love.

 **Okay!** **So I hope you enjoyed this insight! Please Pick A or B! At the Top! The just do C and whatever number you want. Your wish is my command! Please comment on any of them and send me any idea's you have!**


	19. Ready, Aim, Fire!

**What up yo! Big News! I'm starting a YouTube Channel! It's going to be super cool! I've had a count of 3 comments from my previous announcement, thank you to…**

 **debpreato**

 **Rito Dey**

 **Kimavinzant**

 **I will be continuing this story, and I've got lot's of juicy surprises coming up. And more songs…**

 **Yeah, I get my inspirtation from songs so for this one we'll continue with the theme of Rose as a Strigoi… and the song will be Ready, Aim, Fire also by Imagine Dragons! I'm sorry but they have a lot of seconds that just make me… ugh perfect.**

 **Also, on a personal note I forget why we never tell friends so I had a fun time at school with a friend telling another of my friends I have a crush on him… awkward much?... Ok, well, another emotion to add to my list of new emotions for Rose… awkward and embaressment, we all have it. If you like you can comment your most embarrassing moment. Cause you know, why not!?**

 **Anywhore, to the story…**

 **Strigoi Rose**

Seething, she was so weak, so human… she had all this… hope. It was disgusting, she thought she could win. I wasn't going anywhere, no matter what, the princess complicated everything.

I hated her so much, she was so… so weak, she couldn't do anything, it was once her job to balance Rose, to bring her back to life, but now it was mine, and she was all mine.

I was the balance to Rose, she was my body after all, my demon howled with pleasure every time we proved her weak, we beat her every time, it only boosted our confidence in destroying human Dhampir Rose, if we could just push her enough…

I was the darkness that clouded her good side, she was so innocent, naïve… I fixed that, thanks to me she wasn't that Barbie doll who could only bend in slight positions. I ran her body to the breaking point, I snapped legs, and I simply loved snapping her good side.

I could counter her every word

LOVE

'HATE'

LAUGHTER

'MUTENESS'

JOY

'DEPRESSION'

FAMILY AND FRIENDS

'ISOLATION AND LONLINESS'

BEGINNING

'ENDING'

HOPE

'DESPERATION'

Silence…

LIFE

'DEATH, STRIGOI, US'

She didn't speak after that, she shut herself down, but I didn't mind, I just cackled feeling the sadness seep into her heart. Another piece of her heart chipped away, it was like watching pulling a pedal off a flower, she had a huge bundle, but now she looked less of a flower and more like just a stem.

The stem of a weed that is, because that's what she was, what was left anyway, when I first was awakened to taint this body with the evil desires and pleasures for only the strongest. She was a weed that I had to get rid of, but she never disappeared, no matter how much work I did. Then this idea pops in her head and she thinks she runs this body.

No, we will get rid of the one thing that is keeping her together, the soil that saves her from our erosion and floods, the one thing that ruins all our plans. Once her base is gone, the soil and roots, she'll be nothing, I'll pluck the last piece up and crush it in my fist just like I do with all my enemies. I cackled at the thought finally my mind a bit at ease, but never totally.

My perfect moment was ruined by being sucked into that royal pain in my a*s. She was in a passionate moment that had me hissing and pushing back, feeling hands on me..,

PASSION.

I hissed, she smiled as she took over and I was no longer in control, she had full reign on this weak pathetic body and I… I was stuck in passenger's seat. She would pay for this, oh yes, no one beats me and lives to see the day.

I fought for control but she didn't give me one inch of space, it was like she had me in a trap…

A growl erupted from my lips. She did this purposely, she was pulling on the emotions while we were fighting… she had played me, I never was played with, and I didn't like it.

'YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR THIS! I AM THE MASTER OF THESE TIDES! YOU WILL PAY DEARLY! YOU MAY TRY RID OF ME BUT I'M GOING TO TELL YOU THIS NOW! YOU WILL NEVER BE COMPLETELY RID OF ME! NEVER! I AM FOREVER, I AM YOU!'

She didn't answer back, she had the audacity to try and pull a stunt like this on me? Me?! The demon that made nightmares look like dreams come true?! I was worse than Satin in Hell, I went deeper in the ground, farther than any pit in the ground!  
When I get my blood I shall take over, she can't hold on forever, my craving for blood will win over, while drinking she liked to hide, we could only survive on blood, we were fed once a day, once 24 hours has passed she'll be starving, craving, and her being the innocent creature will let go.

Then, I'll take over, and I'll make her suffer. More so than ever, she shall not defeat me, I am forever, I'll always be there. No matter what, I only have one feeling, and that's to kill all.

When that human Rose is gone then there will be no barriers. I will start the hunt. Starting with the one thing that will eliminate every single emotion she brings to me.

First The pretty petty princess. For bringing this curse in the first place.

Then Dimitri, the one thing that keeps her hanging on.

Then Adrian. So the guilt would kill everything, no more 'oh, how come I just couldn't return his feelings?' Nasty thing, feelings, no one she couldn't return it.

Then of course Eddie because of there… connection, Mia too for that reason, maybe I can strike them together.

Tasha and her monger Christian. They will die automatically, and a quick death because of course I'll still have a few other people of Rose's past in my basement…

Mmm, the perfect plan.

Perhaps I'll attack…

Yes…. More, I'll kill so many useless fake vampires. I'm the only real one. Strigoi, they will bow at my feet and my feet alone.

'YOU HEAR THAT ROSE? I'M THE MASTER AND YOU SHALL BOW AT MY FEET, JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE WILL, AND THIS WILL BE ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU WILL REGRET TRYING TO GET RID OF ME. IF IT DOES, YOU CAN'T TURN ME BACK, DIMITRI WAS WEAK, I WILL KILL YOU LIKE I'LL KILL HIM, CRUEL AND WITHOUT EMOTION!'

IF I'M GOING TO DIE SO ARE YOU.

I realized with shock then that we were in front of a huge mansion, a huge house, and we were staring at a camera, a security camera. My blood boiled as I snapped to keep our jaw clenched, but she shoved so hard, putting everything her 'lover' had taught her.

"I'll surrender if you help me!" We shouted and in the rage I lost myself that I lost myself, and she took aim. She fired, and the strangest thing happened, I pulled back, hissing, as if she had shot me.

She was ready for another blow, she took aim, and fired.

All hell broke lose, a quiet so deadly that no one could hear it, nor see it. It was a war so tremendous that the mountain were coming alive.

It was an inner world war. Between two sides, a monster and a demon, and it was one that would be remembered for years. Greater than any war any creature would ever see.

 **OMG! My poor Rose… How'd you like Strigoi ROSE! She's kickin butt! I'd love to hear any idea's you! Anything! Please Review what'd you think? DO you like the Music? Please comment, and if I get at least 10 comments then I'll post the next chapter! So please Review! Thank you So much! Voice your opinion because your opinion matters!**


	20. Where evil Lurks

Tasha POV (Oh hell yeah)

Everything, anything, I went to the moon and back, but not once, thousands of times, but he was never satisfied, he always craved Rose, no matter how much I did, how much I gave, I pushed and pulled, Lissa was naïve and thought we were perfect, Lissa, pushing him, not even realizing she was breaking him.

I was his chair, he always tried standing, but with Lissa always offering me, like a chair, people got bored of it and did as they were told, like him.

But that brat had to come back, had to bring the pity, had to start this mess, I couldn't win, I never could, now that they're good, they'll be back together in no time.

I wouldn't let that happen. He was mine. Only mine.

If only Rose would step out of the way.

"Then let me help." She jumped whipping her head back to see the Duke. He looked at her with a smirk, she looked at him uncertain.

"What do you mean?" She asked looking away.

"I see aurora's, remember? I can see your anguish. Demetri is in the way of my Rose, and Rose is in the way of your Demetri, you are right, there a piece of threat, they bend every which way making it impossible to tear. But under the right pressure anything, even thread, can break. Instead of sneaky, we need to be bold, there guarding the back door, and we keep trying to sneak in the back door, that's why we're always caught, when we can just go right through the front door and get the jump on them."

He walks around the big living space she was in, looking around at the fine art, the refinery, his hands touching and feeling everything.

"I could probably get Rose away from Demetri, but to get Demetri away from her? He knows I'm the enemy, he'd never go for anything I say or do, but if someone he trusts pulls him away, with the right wording, the right things, he'll be yours alright." She was intrigued, he definitely got her attention.

"Continue." She said, and he gave her a devilish smile, and slowly, she felt a smirk going on her lips too. She liked him, in an evil way, he was smart, the Queen and everyone took him for granted.

"He want's Rose, and from what I've learnt, he wants her because she see's him. All you have to do is see him too. Show him that you know him, that you care for him, you've known him longer, make it apparent to him. He want's Rose, give him Rose, give him a better version, give him you."

Finally, she understood what Rose hadn't that she hadn't, and it wasn't anything at all. He didn't want her sexually, it was because she had eyes and watched him! How outraging!

"You mean he's liked her this whole time because she has eyes and is a stalker?! She's not even got the body, she's ugly, she can't offer him children, she's a Dhampire, everyone knows Moroi are prettier looking and I'm just flat out sexy. She's now a walking stick, I'm a flat out model, why is he still fetching for her?" She seethed.

"Like I said, because she figured him out, I've had someone watching him, I can give you twice the information she has, and I'll arrange it all. All you have to do is say what I tell you to, and go where I tell you to go, and in no time at all he'll be all yours. You'll never have to worry about Rose again."

"What will you do with Rose?" She finally asked after a few minutes of silence. He had opened the door and was ready to walk out, he glanced at her.

"You don't have to worry about that, all you have to know is she's going off the grid." He said in a calm and collected voice, his eyes far off in the distance. Then he walked out without a second glance.

Even with the door closed, even with the fire, she shivered, suddenly freezing, her hair was standing up, her body didn't move, her brain was fogged up, and when she finally did move, it was to go to bed, she needed to rest her mind. Because she was very drained.

She woke up and realized she had never left her room, he had gone in her dreams, he had dream walked. But her hairs were standing up, and she was still freezing.

They all had really taken him for granted, and although she wanted Demetri, she almost didn't think dealing with him to get anything was worth it, even if it was your heart's desire, the only thing you'd ever want in life, he just made you want to throw it all away and run.

But now it was too late, she's made a deal with the devil. But she almost walked away.

Almost.

 **Dun Dun Dun!**

 **Ooh, wow, it's official, the Duke is not insane. Or maybe he is, insanely evil that is, sorry I haven't been updating but I got a puppy!**

 **My baby Luna, and I'm also writing my own story, I want also to let you know I'm starting on another story soon, because sadly, this one will soon be coming to an end. I've decided to make it 25 Chapters! So that means 5 more chapters, so sh*t's going to be going down!**

 **Review, (retrack)**

 **Tasha and Duke are pulling them apart.**

 **Lissa and everyone's trying to get Rose away from him and say sorry.**

 **Rose just wants to leave cause she's tired.**

 **And parent's are pissed, remember who her parent's are, they got de power!**

 **And finally, Dimitri has sworn to get her back no matter what while being depressed.**

 **Also I might have spelt Dimitri with e's, oops! Bad Writer, bad! Sorry :/ but we all know who the Russian god is so whatever. ;)**

 **Thank you! Remember to Review, like, comment, whatever you kids call it! Just do it!**

 **This one did not have a song, because, seriously, these guys are horrible and don't deserve anything, especially the lovely characters! Love how Dimitri is always clueless to Tasha in book or fanfic, he's just so naïve to those close to him, that's probably why there's so few!**

 **Love you guys so much! Thanks for all the support, and so the countdown has begun till the end!**


	21. GYM?

Rose held onto her breath, something funny was going on, she could feel strong emotions from Lissa, strong than usual, and they were sending her spiraling.

She popped in her head and looked at her surroundings, it was dark, the room was… large, she blinked a couple times.

The gym? What was Lissa doing in the gym; she never went to the gym, as kids Lissa never even glanced in that direction. She always said she was Moroi and that was her gym and make up, she always was perfect.

Later when Rose had gone and then boys and girls were combined in the same gym Lissa kept at least a mile away, they were always late to this one class because of it, but Lissa refused, she hated the smell of sweat and hated the picture of amazing men sweating like pigs.

For Rose it had always been a turn on, and she won the jackpot having gym with Dimitri…

She could still see him, she always saw him, her beautiful Russian God, and whenever she entered the gym he was there.

It was one thing she loved and hated, one thing that destroyed her when she became Duke's puppet. It killed her every day she went in there and practiced. When she first started training again after being turned back again, she had to train with a teacher.

It had killed her at first, because everything he did reminded her of Dimitri, whatever move her showed her, whatever he said. It always brought her back to Rosemarie Hathaway, student of Dimitri Belikov.

The first couple of weeks she'd gotten knocked on her ass every time and went to bed with sores and bruises, bleeding and in so much pain she thought she wouldn't wake up the next morning. But every morning she did and it surprised her to no end.

But then, after Duke batting her around, telling her she'd gone weak, that she was nothing but a lost puppy, she snapped out of it, she'd faced her Dimitri, and she used him.

Every practice, she focused as if Dimitri was there, listening to his velvet masculine voice as he praised her, no matter how she failed, it was one thing she had always loved about Dimitri from the start, how he was always praising her, always worried, when she was failing, he knew something was wrong and was by her side. When she was golden he'd make her laugh and grin, feeling like she'd made a million dollars.

She reeled that feeling in, she pretending that the idiot teacher was her Dimitri, pushing her, yet holding her, like holding her hand tight and letting her hang off the edge of a cliff so she could look down.

Dimitri had always made her feel alive and powerful, no, not powerful… strong. Like she could do nothing wrong and she loved him for that. Because it had fueled her bones, given her the strength she needed to reel herself back to earth and kick ass. Find purpose again. He was still always teaching her.

Still always being her calculated strength.

In a matter of weeks she was back to being the slayer. But Duke's praise hadn't even affected her, having him say how impressed he was, how happy he was that she was doing everything right. It hadn't even come close to anything she'd felt at St. Vladimir's Academy. Not one praise had matched her teacher's praise, even Stan's praise was so much better than Dukes.

But she ignored that, because soon she moved her bed to the gym, she slept on a gym mat, she found peace there, at night, she could picture Dimitri lying next to her, out of breath, sweating.

They were both stubborn during these activities, both trying to be better, show who was better, but Dimitri did it with a 'Zen master' feeling and she did it with 'I'm going to beat you' sloppy way.

She loved work outs with him; it was full of pleasure, pleasure when she managed to last hours against Dimitri in the gym!

Yeah, you know, running at his pace, doing a few more pushups than him even though they call it done to say you could go for hours more but really you want to scream with the pain you're in for those last few, sparing for hours, none of them yielding.

Sleeping on the matt she'd felt like she'd done that, and he was breathing heavy next to her, preparing himself for the next activity, while she was preparing herself to finish off.

Every night, she swore she could feel him taking her hand, brushing his lips with his gentlemen way. It was lonely nights, but it was the best kind.

Gym had become a haven to her, but she knew for a fact, from experience, that it had not become a haven for Lissa, they changed, yes, but Lissa wouldn't put herself so low.

Rose opened the doors to the gym and realized it was dark, which was unusual become the gym lights were rarely off, there was always some Guardian who wanted to go to the gym, no matter what time or day it was.

Marching over to the lights, she flipped the switch. But when she turned around, something covered her nose. She screamed and tried to remove it but it was too late.

Her mind was hazy as she tried to focus, tried to think of a plan, but they'd obviously used a lot because her eyes were drooping ready to drop.

Right before the dark overtook her, she heard a whisper. "It's alright Rose, you're okay, and we're going to fix this once and for all. You're ours Rose, not his. You never were." Although her heart and mind were almost gone, she recognized this voice.

"Dimitri," she whispered, and although in her state, his name still sounded like an omen on her lips, like saying a god's name, she felt unworthy of saying such a name, but it sent shivers down her spine at the same time.

"Dimitri," she said as strongly as she could, want to feel worthy, and she did, just a bit more, she smiled a bit as darkness consumed her.

 **PLEASE READ!**

 **OMG ! So happy to be back in the VA WORLD!**

 **I'm so sorry… but I'm not, truth is I haven't be much good writing recently. But I'm back and I'm not happy.**

 **After my last chapter was posted, I had someone post a not so nice comment, I was super sad and really down! But guess what?!**

 **I couldn't report them! You know why? Because he was in as a guest.**

 **I'm going to tell you now, if your reading this, saying that did not make you brave or smart or anything good, it made you a coward! WHY? Because I couldn't talk to you or anything and ask, you know, WHY? Because when someone comments me, I hope to here true nice and positive stuff, not hate. If you wanna hate, talk to MEEEE! There's a thing called MESSAGE on this WEBSITE! You can talk to me privately. I also said if the idiot bothered to read that I said I was sorry for the mistakes made.**

 **Personally if you guys have grammar problems or something, give me a beta, ask to join the story and become co! I'll give you credit people! Just don't go hating in front of the fans! Personally I think my grammar's better than a lot of other STORIES OUT THERE! Fanfic is a FREE website, FREE in every way possible. Meaning you don't have to pay for these stories, shoot, you don't even have to read these stories, because if you look on the tab on your computer, you'll see an X in red on the RIGHT! Just press it, or go BACK! Also, I don't have to write these stories, I can just write it on a document and not share, but I am! I don't see you having the guts to write! Well you can't either because you're a guest!**

 **So I'm gonna make this clear to you haters, wanna hate, make it personal and between you and I. Wanna like? Do whatever you wish to show your happy! Comment some nice stuff! It's hard to write a story and put it up for everyone to see!**

 **THANK YOU to all the REAL FANS! This story will be ending shortly! Boo! I know, but my next one will be coming out for the next generation!**

 **I know my publishing is all wonky, but even to the good people, I'm saying that this is a FREE website, and it's really hard to juggle all I've been doing. Some may tell me to quit! But I shall not! I shall FINISH what I have STARTED! HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**


	22. The end or the beginning?

"How long will she be out?"

Dimitri glanced up at Lissa who had been asking that since the moment her eyes had shut.

"Lissa, Rose is strong, that's just to keep her out for a bit." Adrian answered for him.

Everyone was watching, including the Queen, they all knew that it had come to a point where Duke had become dangerous, they wanted him gone, back to the world of crazy and back to out of everyone's lives.

That included Rose.

Everyone was nervous; it had been Rose's mom, Janine Hathaway, to use the Gym. Ibrahim was here also, there were certainly a lot of people here anyways.

Janine, Ibrahim, the Queen, Eddie, Adrian, Lissa, Christian, Tasha and Mia, all were here to finish the mess that Duke had started, and they were all more than ready to finish it.

Everyone knew Rose would be less than compliant, so there next brightest idea? Tie her up to a chair and make her listen. Everyone knew Lissa in the gym in the dark would lure her, everyone knew how much Lissa hates any place that anything sweats at.

Dimitri couldn't sleep, no one could, the thought of Duke having so much power, with Rose he was potentially more dangerous than anyone in the entire court. Rose knew things, she was the daughter of Janine and Ibrahim, made two kills with a duel blade, survived being in the hands of Strigoi, she was in battles against them; she was a ticking time bomb, ready to go off at any second.

He held her tight, then carefully put her on the chair and tied her tight. He didn't want to do it, it was the most painful thing, but he wouldn't let anyone else near her. He needed her, and he knew she needed him.

When the day came she disappeared, he'd felt something else sit in his stomach, and it was only when he saw her again that he truly felt complete again. When she left, he went stir crazy, having Lissa hovering over him… he catered him like a mother to a child, but he wasn't a child, and he didn't want a mother, he wanted his love.

The love that everyone had casted away, over and over, people rejected her, her feelings were forgotten, everyone was so focused on his pain, on taking care of him, they missed the soul that needed him most.

They both needed each other, he ignored the pull, she got hurt, he was hurt, and everyone swarmed him, while she was shoved aside.

There was always pain in his body, she said she forgiven him, and he had never truly forgiven himself for anything, only her forgiveness ever mattered though.

Everyone relaxed and waited, it looked like a normal scene, a bunch of people sitting around, but everyone was tired, strained, tense, and no one could sit in the same spot for longer than 5 minutes, except for the queen.

"Mmm, Sir… Do you have something strong? God, must have drunken too much Vodka again. Damn it all…" Slowly, he watched his Roza open her beautiful eyes.

She gave him a funny look then looked at the surroundings.

"Wow… Did I start sleeping in the gym again? Dimitri, you know your supposed to leave my head alone, you know how angry Duke got when he found out my progress was only because of my imaginary you!" She said slightly slurred.

Now everyone was looking at her funny, even him. She slept in the gym? Because of him? He reveled in this new information. Satisfied he had always been in her thoughts but unhappy she got in trouble because of him.

"Roza, I'm not imaginary…" He swallowed. "I'm here… we're all here, Roza. We wanted to talk with you alone, and without you running off." He said tightly.

He hated that to talk to her alone they had to do all this. They couldn't just call her over, couldn't have a conversation without the threat of Duke walking in.

"Why the hell am I tied to a chair Dimitri? What the hell is going on? Mom? Dad?" She said struggling.

"Rose, we all love you, we… we need to know… what to do…" Mrs. Hathaway tried explaining.

"Rose! Not just that… but… we want you to know, we're all sorry. We all have something to say and we want you to hear it. I'll start first. Rose… what I did… I was just… I saw so much pain, you were in so much pain, you wouldn't let anyone in, yet you saved the day with… you know who… you stopped her, you tried to stop Dimitri, save him, you were in so much pain, I wanted to be the hero, I'd always caused you pain… from the very beginning even, I asked you to leave, you did so without hesitance. You paid the most, you almost didn't get back in! I almost lost you! You were there for me, and the one time I saw you needed help, I took it.

"But I over stepped my boundaries, I saw a new pain, Dimitri's… I wanted to be the hero, I forgot my own story and took over yours. Dimitri needed to be loved, I thought because I saw inside his soul, I knew him, but his heart needed you, I took for the love he needed as my job and became like a mother, when he really wanted another love, yours.

"I thought when you came back, he'd go back, but he went so much farther up, he was the Guardian we met. Better than so. This all started because of me, and I want it to end. Rose. I love you like a sister, and I did something unforgivable, and I will always try to fix that. But Dimitri needs you Rose. You. Not Duke's treasured Guardian, he needs kickass Rosemarie Hathaway. And I need my sister back, Rose, you saved me. Every single day, you were there when my parents died, and you held me when I cried. I remember those days. Crying for hours, but you just held me, and every day after, and you gave me the love I needed, You were my security blanket, and Christian… he was my dare devil love, something I can't live without, and I see now, I played Rose, I played the caretaker, but Dimitri needed a Christian, he needed his love, he needed his hero that would shot fire to whoever tried to take him.

"I love you Rose, as a friend, sister, everything." She said with tears in her eyes.

Christian stepped forward with Eddie, they were both looking at each other.

"We missed the signs. We were idiots. We were so worried when Lissa got close to Dimitri. I didn't know him as well as anyone. I just knew he was dangerous. You played matchmaker and match breaker, you were the spice to Lissa and I's relationship. It suffered. When you disappeared. It's then I saw how much you took on. In our gang, you're the leader. No one beats you, no one can do what you do Rose. No one, I should have stepped up, should have told Lissa to step down, kick some sense into Dimitri about being a lover, but I stepped aside and let it all rushed past me. I've worked on it though, I've watched everyone like a hawk. Your amazing Rose. And I love you like a sister." Christian said smiling.

"Yeah, I watched… I was weak when… two times I was held down, so I tried to stay on top, I wanted to guard Lissa, as a guardian should. But then you… Mason… you saved us, Rose, you saved me twice, and probably more, you let me join the gang, and I found a home. But my vision got blurred, I knew… we all knew the grieving you had with Dimitri, I should have focused on you, just once, then I could have seen the grieving. I let my savior die. No one thought about you, and when I realized that, I hurt.

"You saw too much too early, you went through everything way too early… now you can't ever get any of that time. Those hardships, you'll never get any of it back. I'm sorry. Rose, but you're the most important thing here for me. If it weren't for you… I don't know where I'd be, but it certainly wouldn't be here, at court, standing so close to the queen and with someone I love. You really are a hero, and it's so sad the hero always has to suffer, and I thought I could stop that, but I mixed up the stories. But your important Rose, more important than anything, love you Rose."

Dimitri could see how much this affected Rose. Mia cleared her throat.

"When my mom died… and everyone was in pain, everyone grieving… you supported what I believed in, event though I was your enemy. You helped me realize the power I had, the person I could be, you brought Eddie into this group and I found my soul mate. Rose, you saved me, and… you did so much, when other people wouldn't, you did. Thank you, Rose, I'm here only because of you, and you only."

Everyone was emotional, as they realized just how amazing Rose was, and how they all suffered just because she'd left.

"Rose, I know your father and I haven't ever been… there. When you took Lissa, everyone was different, and I thought it was all my fault, I thought that I should have done things differently… I always blamed you and your father. Everyone was worried about Strigoi and called you lucky you didn't encounter any. But it wasn't luck. You protected her with tooth and nail. They call me the greatest Hathaway, but there wrong, you're the greatest Hathaway. No one can beat what you've done, what you've lived through." Janine said with tears.

"You came out wonderful, without your mother and I. My little girl has grown up, and you couldn't be better, and I will be here. For as long as you need me, I'll be here." He said in the softest voice he'd ever used in his life.

"I always thought you were bad, Rosemarie, but you have inspired and done more than even I have as my years as Queen. We will help you, anything you need, Court will give you."

Rose stared, in tears, she glanced at Dimitri as he bent down so there faces were inches apart.

"Roza, you're a sister, a friend, a daughter, and my lover, no one could fix the missing piece in side of me, even Lissa couldn't fill it, no one could, Lissa saw my soul, but only you Roza, only you have ever been in my heart. And no one ever will, no one is as significant and live saving as you, if I'd never of met you and been turned Strigoi… Rose, even if I had Lissa, if she'd never had you… no one could bring me back as much as you do Roza.

"Only you have saved me, and have loved me as you do, and I can only ever love you, and I will only ever want to love you."

"Oh… Comrade, Liss, old man, Fireboy, Mia, mom, Eddie, I've already forgiven you, I love you all and as cheesy as this may sound, but I've never been mad. That's why I'm such a great person, because once you've entered my heart, you can't leave. I've never blamed you, Lissa, I was just hurt, I needed to get it off my chest, and I did what I've done since I was a kid, what I always do when I'm upset or hurt. I rebelled. What happened after… it was an accident. Comrade, I knew… you didn't mean it, but it was a strike no less, you know I checked on you, every single day, any time I could. When Liss was so focused she wouldn't notice. I love you all, especially you Dimitri, only ever you. You're the only person I can't beat." She said grinning. Dimitri untied her and she jumped in his arms as he twirled her around kissing her.

Everyone was grinning and crying, they were all ready to take on the world, all for Rose, everything would ever be for Rose.

They all loved her. No one could replace her.

"I'm sorry Rose, but those Strigoi didn't attack you for revenge on there part, they were part of my revenge, and since it didn't work, I guess it's time I take things into my own hands." Every head turned. But it was too late.

A shot rang out.

A gone went off.

A scream rang out.

Rose pressed her hand to her chest, and then looked at her hand.

Red was painted on her hand.

Then the room went dark for everyone, and when the lights turned on, they were surrounded.

Everyone was restrained.

Everyone was too far.

Rose died.


	23. Another Goodbye?

**WOW…**

 **I've killed ROSE LIKE 3 TIMES NOW?**

 **I know a LOT of you were probably shook by that ending! I was a bit too!**

 **By the way this and last chapter was in 3** **rd** **POV!**

 **THIS IS IT PEOPLE! DHAMPIRES! MOROI! STRIGOI!...?**

 **The ultimate moment has ARRIVED!**

 **Enjoy.**

Everyone struggled, Lissa was screaming and twisting, a water user kept Christian at bay, and a wind user keeping Mia at bay.

The Queen was the only one not struggling, but holding herself firm.

Duke stepped into the room. He was twirling a stake and walked over to Rose's body.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Dimitri roared. Duke smiled and took a step closer

"Tasha, you did a nice job. Look! Everyone is here, such a shame about Rose, but don't worry, I'll bring her back." He grinned over to Tasha who wasn't held down and was still seething with Rose and Dimitri' encounter, Tasha glanced around the room as everyone stared at her. Especially her Dimka.

"Tasha? What are you doing? What's going on?" Her Dimka hissed. She walked over to him and gave him a sad smile.

"Dimka… I… I love you, I always have, and when I offered you the position, I thought we could start a family, a life, I know your family, your life, I know who you are, I've always known for so long. But you never batted an eye at me, never gave me more than you grin when I said something that would have your bursting with laughter. We were going to have children, be married. But we didn't. Because of that thing!" She sneered pointing at Rose and marching over to her body.

"She took everything, she had you, the looks you gave her and not me! You were supposed to be mine, you were always mine, you were going to be mine! But she ruined it all! I was there, I supported Lissa, and I watched what all of you did to her, and I saw my chance to get rid of her, she left to just cool off, but I had her permanently removed! They turned her though, thinking she'd be a better ally! Then I knew she was going too… I had something fixed, she found Duke, he took her and promised that with his crazy life she'd be so broken and alone she'd always remember."

Tasha took a breath. Looking at Christian who had tears streaming down his face. His only family, he thought his parents had been evil… no. they didn't even compete in the same level of evil as the woman in front of him.

"I'm sorry, but she was reaching her end one way or another. Dimka, you should have just come with me, you would have been saved, and all of this would never have happened." She whispered.

"Yes, it's such a shame, now, what I'm thinking is tragic accident, messing around in the gym, Dimitri murders Queen and friends because of Strigoi trauma, I killed Dimitri and tried to save the Queen with my ability, and finally! I will have the thrown! The court will be mine!"

Everyone was struggling, but his guards and Moroi held them tight. Even Janine and Abe couldn't get free.

"All my life, I was passed as crazy, insane! All this darkness of being alone, all the things they did and claimed would help! Being cast out by the Queen herself when I lost at my chance at Court! I got all of this because of lovely Dimitri, because as Rose cried every night, 'Love Fades, Mine Had'. Such cruel words has left to such a sad and magnificent end of this beautiful sight! All of you to my mercy!"

He was grinning, walking around and looking at his work, crying women, and fighting men.

"Such a sad ending, how do you feel about this your highness?" Duke asked grinning evilly.

"I think you're still as crazy as you were then, Duke. Unfortunately for you, no one will want you for their King; you will not win, not because of us, but because of you. You used rage, every spirit wielder I've met has survived because they were good. Spirit Wielding does not suit you Duke. Power never did. And I was not the only person to see this. Others know that no good can come when you have power. You will be rejected as soon as you offer. No court, not even a lunatic court would take you as King."

Everyone was stunned by the Queen. And everyone was actually surprised that Rose was _right_ to a degree of the Queen being a Bitch.

"Well, I'm sorry you feel that way, perhaps I should force there hand, perhaps you write a letter… Yes, a letter. Saying you wish for me to be King, as I offer more than required to be king and for it to be done right away! The sooner I start the sooner the fun shall begin. Like no guardian has to be 16 or 18, think people, they were bred for this job, 13 years old will be more appropriate. 4 hours of sleep, they can physically handle that and more. There's 24 hours in a day, they can do day and night. Harsher conditions! We are going to make soldiers, Rose was only the beginning. Spirit wielders will have 4 and 5 attached. Rose was so compliant. She was the beginning of a very interesting journey."

Dimitri fought to get lose, his eyes kept wondering to his Roza, lying crumpled on the ground, he needed to turn her body, see her face, hold her hands, breath in her long luscious hair. He needed to save her, but he was stuck, of all times to be so useless, the air wielder was only giving him enough air to breath and live. Not enough to struggle or fight to his max.

He hated every bone in Duke's body. Testing his poor Roza, using her like a puppet, pulling her strings. He had taken a broken soul and mended it with all the wrong pieces. Molding her into his own creation.

Like Lissa had done to him, he'd felt alien when Roza had called him Comrade, Tasha hade made fun of his Westerns, so he put them in a box away, but he missed them, he still wore his same jacket. He loved his Roza, more then loved, Lissa had weakened him, making him fragile and childlike.

He could picture if Rose was here fighting, she'd be fighting to her last breath. And he had. But she'd lost, to someone he thought he knew.

Tasha. He had once considered her friend, but now all he could hear was foe.

"Well your highness, are you going to write that letter?" The Queen kept her chin high, everyone admired that, she showed him with confident eyes she would not waver.

Duke only grinned.

" Well then, I suppose we'll just have to have some more fun. If I remember right, you always had a hard soul, always got what you wanted, it's what made you such a fantastic queen! Your best interest was for all. You always did have a soft spot for people you knew and came to love. Get that boy to his knees!"

Dimitri was pushed to the middle of the surrounding people, so everyone could watch as he was roughly kneed in the back by the two guardian knees and held tight with his arms twisted tightly. He fell with a grunt of pain. His knees nearly popping out of there sockets with the stress put on them.

He looked up as Duke approached him putting leather gloves on.

"Don't wish to hurt myself," Duke explained before swinging and catching Dimitri square in the mouth. His lip was busted as his head swung to the side. Screams of panic rang out.

"Stop! Duke! You said quick and painless! Please! You can't do this to him!" Tasha screamed.

Duke did not like being interrupted.

"My dear child, I said it once to these children, I will explain again. Guardians are used only for our pleasure and our needs. The Queen agrees with me, perhaps 18 was the age so they could live before being tossed into a murderous world, where there slaves and risk their lives daily for Moroi who have far more power, yet don't use it, fire power! A blast of that at a Strigoi and he'd be an easy target, but no! We send half humans with dainty weapons called stakes where they fight hand to hand. People like Dimitri, there unimportant. That's why the Queen is sending them to their deaths at 16. Because they do not matter. Why they sweat, Moroi drink tea and talk politics. Simple as that."

"But… please…" Tasha begged glancing back at her Dimka and Duke.

"I've had enough of you." He pulled a gun from his guardians holster and shot.

Everyone watched as she fell to her knees then to the ground. A bullet right through the head.

"Now, back to work," he threw the gun at a random direction and grinned.

"You know, such a shame of being interrupted, don't worry, no one will bother us again." He grinned and threw another punch flying through the air again. It hit him on the side of the face.

He burst out laughing and gave another. Right to the gut. Dimitri curled and coughed up blood as another was landed, then another.

"What fun! This… this is what Guardians are for. There is nothing like it. Nothing." He grinned and winked at the crying Lissa who was sobbing uncontrollably. He winked and gave another punch to the face, just for her.

"So… your highness, will you write that letter? Or who will be next. I'll finish him off and Kill Every. Single. Person. In this room. Even the Moroi. Adrian, perhaps I'll do him next."

The Queen glared at him now, then, her façade cracked as she looked at Adrian who was staring at Duke with a passion.

"No? I'm really getting impatient, but lucky for you I have just enough, after all I've waited _years_ for this. I'll get right to Adrian, let me finish this mess off." He took another swing. Another, and then he signed and took out a stake.

"You've killed a lot of Strigoi with this weapon, a Stake; I think it's your turn to take the plunge." Grinning at his pun. He pulled his hand back. People were wailing, begging. But nothing could stop Duke, he was a predator that crazed the chase in the hunt. But he was getting hungry. He was feeding his hunger.

Dimitri looked raced his bloody face and looked at him with a hard cold stare.

"Say hello to Rose for me." Duke spat before he plunged the silver stake forward.

 **HOLLY GODS! I actually wanted to CRY! Dimitri! NO!**

 **FOLLOWERS, COMMENTERS! PEOPLE WHO HAVE ADDED THIS STORY TO FAVORITE STORY OR AUTHOR PLEASE READ! IF YOU ARE NOT PART IF THIS THEN DO THAT NOW! YOU WILL BE VIP TO…**

 **Please comment! The next chapter will be coming shortly! I've spent ALL DAY working on this new chapter.**

 **HEY PEOPLE! IF YOU WERE HERE READING THIS STORY WHEN I STARTED THIS STORY COMMENT! YOU WILL GET A FREE FIRST LOOK AT MY NEW STORY WHICH WILL TAKE PLACE AFTER THE ORIGINAL VA AND BLOODLINES SERIES! IT WILL BE THE NEXT GENERATION! I YOU HAVEN'T READ BLOODLINES, DON'T WORRY! THE STORY WILL BE BASED AROUND DIMITRI AND ROSE'S DAUGHTER! REALLY IT'S MORE ABOUT HER AND HER NEW FRIENDS! I WILL SEND IT TO YOUR PRIVATE MESSAGE SO PLEASE COMMENT IF YOU WERE HERE OR ONE OF THE PEOPLE WHO ADDED ME TO FAVORITE AUTHOR OR STORY! IF YOU WANT IT ANY TIME JUST PRIVATELY MESSAGE AND I WILL GET IT TO WITHIN THE DAY!**


	24. The Withering Rose

Rose POV

"I'm sorry Rose, but those Strigoi didn't attack you for revenge on their part, they were part of my revenge, and since it didn't work, I guess it's time I take things into my own hands." Every head turned. But it was too late.

Rose heard the shot ring in the room.

There was pain then, so much she couldn't help the scream of pain that escaped her lips.

Rose pressed her hand to the pain and brought it to her vision.

It was moist and red, Rose knew immediately it was blood.

The world crumbled, but no one caught her.

Was this it? Had death finally caught up to her? Was this the death she'd get? Closure? Finally everyone admitted they were sorry, that they loved her, how the Strigoi had found her when she had been so vigilant?

"Roza," he had called her, always called her, now he was not here. Why wasn't he here? She had felt the impact as she landed on the ground; Dimitri had always caught her, always.

"Dimitri," she wanted to say to the love of her life. To call him, to ask why he would not hold her, not comfort her as she felt herself slipping into darkness.

Was this the ending she would have? Killed not in battle against Strigoi, not by protecting her only Moroi Lissa, not by the love of her life, not by old age, but by a jealous ex?

What kind of ending was that?

God had always been cruel, ever since day one, but this was perhaps the cruelest.

She hadn't even seen this death coming, and she was Rosemarie Hathaway! She saw everything! That was the whole point of being shadow kissed! Of not having her real mom growing up! Of having one and only best friend! Of being a rebel! She SAW EVERYTHING!

A bright future had been on the horizon, everything had looked so… beautiful. So new!

Had god really wanted _this_ to be here _ending_!? Even when she was a _Strigoi_ she had better visions of _death_ and her _ending_! This was just a monstrosity! A better way to go!

God even as a _child_ she had better ideas of her _going_. Like _not_ going!

This was _really_ her _ending_? She died _three_ _times_ but this was really how she was going to end? A bullet! Come on! Every single one of her deaths had been extravagant, even if they shouldn't have happened, but come on!

 _No!_ This couldn't be it, _wouldn't_ be _it_. She had suffered _too much_ to get here, now, and die like _this_! She _refused_! All Rose had to do was open her damn eyes, she had to see what was happening, she had to wake up!

 _My name is Rosemarie Hathaway_. _My name is Rosemarie Hathaway. My name is Rosemarie Hathaway. My name is Rosemarie Hathaway. My name is Rosemarie Hathaway. My name is Rosemarie Hathaway. My name is Rosemarie Hathaway. My name is Rosemarie Hathaway. My name is Rosemarie Hathaway. My name is Rosemarie Hathaway. My name is Rosemarie Hathaway. My name is Rosemarie Hathaway._

Rose repeated the words again and again, trying to open her heavy eye lids. She was going to open them!

 _My name is Rosemarie Hathaway! The laws and basics of death have never held me down! I am strong, I am fierce, I am a rebel, I called the Queen a god damn bitch! I have anger problems. I have never let anyone rule me, I am not a submissive person, I get up and I do my job. My purpose!_

 _My purpose is to be a sister, a friend, a lover, a daughter. I have played Juliet in a forbidden romance and god if it ends like that boring ancient story I will personally call God an asshole!_

 _No one can hold me, it's not possible. My name is Rosemarie Hathaway and I dance between the lines of life and death. When the game ends it will not be to death!_

 _Life, live, my name is Rosemarie Hathaway and I will live!_

 _My name is Rosemarie Hathaway and I will live._ _My name is Rosemarie Hathaway and I will live._ _My name is Rosemarie Hathaway and I will live._ _My name is Rosemarie Hathaway and I will live._ _My name is Rosemarie Hathaway and I will live._ _My name is Rosemarie Hathaway and I will live._

 _My name is Rosemarie Hathaway and I will live!_

Her eyes opened, it took her a second for her eyes to focus. A bullet went off and she almost thought she had been shot again, that they had noticed she was alive and had finished off. Something hit that ground and skidded across the room.

She clenched her teeth and flipped around. Her heart clenched at the sight.

Everyone she loved was restrained, an air wielder was extremely focused, she figured that's probably the only thing keeping most of them from attacking, it _angered_ her to no end. Everyone was in a circle, she looked around the body guards and she realized that the person on their knee's was…

 _Comrade. No_! Her beloved, being held down to be tortured like that _! God_ … she hated the sight, it was _all wrong_. He was shouting and laughing at his pain. Her _strong Russian God_. Her Russian Warrior. _The only man she could ever love. Would ever grow up and act mature for. The first one who had cared._

She heard him shout about a letter so he could be _king_. _Not if I can help that_. Her eyes trailed until she saw what had skidded across the room.

 _A gun._

She swallowed the fear that rose in her throat. A gun, out of everything… she wasn't fighting a Strigoi though. She was fighting a Moroi, from a baby she was taught never to hurt or touch a Moroi wrong, and here she was, and she had to shoot him.

Fear threatened to swallow her whole.

Memories came flooding her, killing innocent people, killing anything besides Strigoi…

Memories of being Strigoi and killing people with blood running through there vains, pure, good, people, she had to kill him.

But what if that was Lissa? He was shadow kissed. He had been wronged… she had seen it when he slept. The nightmares, it had plagued Duke too. Of everyone abandoning him, he hadn't had a Rose or an Anna. He had faced it during a time or critic time.

He was an older more vulnerable Lissa, just a man, who had been wronged so much. But he was going to do more harm.

But was he? The Queen had tricked and used Rose right in front of the council, could he really do more harm than that?

It didn't matter.

 _But it does_.

She started scrawling towards the gun, pain shot threw her body, but she ignored it.

Every inch got her closer, she had to focus her mind on getting to the gun, to reaching it, she had to use there distraction to her advantage.

But every inch closer she got, her head swirled with the image of Duke's pain, Duke Dead, did he deserve it? Did any Moroi who agreed 16 was better age than 18 deserve to die for such a cruel thought?

She remembered Lissa, strapped to a chair, air being forced down her lungs. She had no choice but to heal him. Duke had been in a similar position, not physically but mentally. Rose had probably been the first good thing; he actually got to think clearly with her, even if it was evil, still…

Things should have been different, it's not fair. None of this is fair, why can't this end? Maybe I can just use the gun as a threat; it doesn't have to go off…

But it does, something has to change, someone has to die, it was supposed to be me, but I got up, so someone else has to.

 _The guards, the air Wielder_ , she could do those with no pain, the guards holding down Dimitri, the air wielder for torturing the people she loved. But Duke…

God, she grounded her teeth, her right hand clutched her stomach, but she had to reach for the trigger. She had to let go.

My life for his? But they'd kill him… but he just needed help…

She glanced at her right hand, the only thing keeping pressure on her wound, the only thing keeping her alive.

Him or me. Me or him. Who deserved to die more?

None of her friends or loved ones.

None of them would die. She heard a grunt and knew that was her Dimitri.

Her hand let go and her whole body felt the difference, she wasted no time in stretching her hand out and grabbing the gun.

Her hand held onto it like it was life support.

She used her left hand and bit down as stars danced in her eyes.

Slowly she pushed on her left hand to a sitting position.

Her legs were weak as she shifted then to the easiest position to help her stand. Putting most her weight on the wall she pushed up.

Gradually she got herself to a standing position.

Her hands shook, she was sweating like a pig, her heart ramming in her chest, ready to burst and break out. She swore everyone could hear her heart, how come they weren't looking at her, didn't they hear it? How could they not hear it? It was so painfully loud!

She cocked it, taking off safety mode, if she pulled the trigger it would go off.

Holly gods, this weapon was worse than any bomb, wore than even a stake, a gun wasn't a fair fight, and it wasn't fair. No one stood a chance against a gun.

 _Not even you_. She thought bitterly.

Tears started to stream down her face as she used her strength to lift the gun to position, her hand was so shaky, she had to lean against the wall and use her left hand to steady her right.

Now, the question was? Did she shoot?

 _BANG!_


	25. The Judge's Verdict

**OMG! NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST! I'M IN TEARS PLEASE ENJOY AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! THIS IS THE BIG MOMENT!**

 **I NEED REVIEWS MOROI'S HUAMANS AND DHAMPIR'S!**

 **THEN THERE WILL BE THE BONUS CHAPTER FOR MY NEW STORY! THE NEXT GENERATION IS COMING!**

 **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **ALSO IT'S REALLY SAD SO PUT ON SOME ACTION OR SAD MUSIC IF YOU'D LIKE!**

 **I SUGGEST BIRDY SINGING THE SONG THE A TEAM OR ANY BIRDY SONG! GO CHECK HER OUT PEOPLE ON YOUTUBE! LET THE TEARS BEGIN! PLEASE ENJOY!**

 _BANG_!

She shot again and watched as the body guards holding Dimitri fell dead. She was shaking as she turned the gun to Duke who was shaking as Dimitri collapsed to the floor; the stake hit nothing but air.

She breathed through the blood that was now coming out of her nose and dripping out of her ears.

Everyone's eyes were on her, but she didn't dare look away from Duke. He didn't break eye with her either.

"Roza," She heard Dimitri whisper.

"Rose," was murmured around the room, they couldn't believe it, neither could she.

"Rose," Duke said, his voice shaking a little.

"Stay… away… from Dimitri…" She said breathless. He sucked in a deep breath. "Stay away from my friends…" She said through a tight voice.

She took in a deep voice, her voice was quivering.

"Duke, you're finished, put down the stake, and tell your men to let go of my family." She said.

He gave her a hard look, he didn't like when the roles were reversed and he was the puppet apparently.

Their anger was matched, only difference was Duke wanted a blood bath. Rose didn't, she wanted a fair clean fight. Killing the guards had been painful. They were like her, doing there duty, obeying there Moroi. _This is what happens when you give Moroi so much power_ , she thought bitterly.

"Rose, what a surprise, death certainly has been kinder to you than others." Duke sneered, his face morphing into a face of absolute hatred.

"No, Death had been anything but kind, I'm just stronger than those others. Strength and survival, that's something we both know well though," She said gently.

Duke was taken aback at her proposition. She took a delicate step forward, her legs quivered as the weight of her body settled on them.

"We both have been wronged, Duke, we both have been hurt, we both have reached breaking point. I know it's painful, being scared, while no one realizes it. If you remember Lissa and I ran away and when we were caught, everyone was worried about Lissa. No one saw my pain and fear. Everyone just called me a fuck up, making promises and calling me a screw up. I did everything for Lissa yet they were going to expel me and get rid of me! I was saved, you weren't, and I'm sorry for that. You didn't' have someone like me to save you from the darkness, from spirit; you were in a harder time. But you can stop this! You've scared and hurt them like you were, their guilty. You've got a great revenge because they'll have to live with this fear. Like we are, like we did." She rushed.

"You can go home and rest in peace," she said softly.

"Duke held her stare, looked around the room, and then finally turned his cold hard eyes back to her.

"Rose, you've been in my head, I've seen inside your soul, we both know fear isn't enough. It' time for a new era, a time for the strong to beat the weak. I still have control here. You are nothing without a Moroi, you'd be no one, and the Queen see's that too. Join me. Let's kill them together, kill the past, a new future. Your right, about the Guardians age, let's change it to 21, make Moroi fight, work!"

She shook her head. It wasn't fair. Duke… he wasn't bad, he was troubled, a victim, he wasn't naturally a bad person, he needed help.

He was in that room like she was, Mason dead, anger sadness blame welling up inside, only one feeling rising above all.

Dimitri, her mom, Mia, they never came. He was alone with blame. She couldn't hurt him, it would be like hurting that Rose rocking Mason back and forth, ready to stand and protect him from any threat. That's what this was now. She had become protective, he had become vengeance. Right and wrong. It weighed her down.

She was suddenly back on that cliff, Dimitri or her… Lissa or Dimitri… Christian or Mason… run or hide.

"Rose, I'm sorry, we're both hurt by betrayal." In her moment of blindness Duke's words broke through her haze of what to do.

"Duke… I'm sorry for everything, but this isn't right… You… you need to go home, you need to go back to your life without me, go without hate. End this please! Don't make me choose." She begged.

"No! I make the choices and these people blind! Jeremy! End them." The wind wielder started choking everyone. Her friends, her parents, all her family, her beloved. They were all gasping and struggling for air, clawing at their throats.

Duke took her distress to jump her. They tumbled, rolling and fighting, the gun just out of his grasp. He stretched but cursed his lack of health and flexibility as she stretched her hand as far away from him she could get it.

Her stomach rolled with pain and her body tensed as she felt him adding pressure with his fingers.

A startled scream left her as he dug them in her. She screamed for the life of her as she tried to get away from the pain. No such luck.

She heard gurgling and knew they wouldn't last long. Through the pain he was focused on conflicting upon her, he did see as she focused her eyes on the air wielder.

"No!" Duke screamed as she saw what she was doing. But it was too late. Through the pain she shot, bullets went flying through the air, one went right through his head, she shot the gun until there was no more bullets.

Her family freed themselves and fought, the guardians realizing it was the end for them surrendered, accepting their fate.

"No!" Duke screamed outraged he'd lost. Pulling his stake back ready to finish her.

She had collected herself in those moments though, and got her own stake.

He plunged his stake forward, right into her bullet wound, she felt herself fading out now. But she wouldn't let him win.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

Her stake plunged forward at that moment, right through the heart. The mark she'd memorized throughout her whole entire life. She knew she hadn't missed.

"My name is Rosemarie Hathaway; I lived and went to school at St. Vladimir's Academy where my parent's sent me so they could live their lives to the fullest. My best friend is and always will be Lissa, she's the only person I will ever go on hands and knees to serve as a Guardian for. I went to Russia to find myself and my lover, and to rebel. Because I am a rebel. I had to watch my lover die and I had to watch him come to life a different person. I fought every day for him and no one else. I am here because of him and no one else. I'm his Roza and he's my comrade. Your right, you are a king.

"You're the King of fucked up, but I always found those people, so I'm sorry, it seems to happen to everyone when they meet me. No one's ever been normal once they've met me. I'm sorry this had to happen. I asked you not to make me choose.

"You saved a withering Rose, savored its beauty, but all Roses have thorns. I'm sorry, but this is the sting." Rose pulled her stake out and held him, slowly rocking his dying body back and forth.

"I wanted you to live, you should have lived, but I killed you, and I'm so sorry, because I did this, all of this is my fault, and I'm sorry. Now please, finally rest in peace." She begged as his eyes became dull.

She lifted her aching hand and swiped his eyes closed.

"I murdered you, I'm so sorry, please, please, rest in peace. God please, just let him finally rest in peace!" She whispered sobbing before everything went dark.

 **REVIEW!**

 **REVIEW!**

 **REVIEW!**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING! ONE MORE CHAPTER! PLUS ONE BONUS! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I HOPE YOU ADD ME TO YOUR FAVORITE AUTHOR OR STORIES!**

 **LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**

 **IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS FOR THE GRAND FINALE OR NEW STORY SUGGEST IT! MAKE 10, 100, 1000, 10000, 1000000000000000000000000000000000! I DON'T CARE, I WILL FREAKING READ IT ALL! BUT IF YOU SEND ME A SUGGESTION THAT LONG MAYBE YOU SHOULD MAKE YOUR OWN STORY… AND I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT THE FIRST 1 0 NUMBERS…. THANK YOU!**


	26. The Blossoming of a new Rose

Rose opened her eyes and glanced around, she was in a hospital room, next to her a chair was occupied.

"Dimitri?" She croaked. His eyes flashed open immediately and he was by her side staring into her eyes, reaching into her soul, her heart.

"Roza, how do you feel, wait… here's some water." He picked up a nice cold glass with small melted ice cubes and a straw on the stand next to her bed. He bends the straw so she can drink and helps her sit up.

The cool water burned on its way down her throat. After a couple sips it soothed the scorching pain in her throat. All too soon she was sucking on air as the slurping noise started.

Dimitri helped her rest comfortable back on the bed, propped up so she could see the room but not enough to be considered sitting.

"How do you feel Roza?" Dimitri asks gently again. She thought for a moment, memories came back to her and she swallowed the pain, but she could not swallow or hide the tears that burned and fell when they grew too heavy to carry, like a burden on her eyes.

"I… I killed him, Dimitri, someone like me, like Lissa, someone I was bound to protect, someone who… someone who was Moroi, I've broke my code. I let him die. How am I supposed to feel?" She said in a pained voice, each word bringing more tears.

"Roza, no, no Roza, don't blame yourself, no one blames you, you're a hero, you caved the queen… you… you did something great Roza." Dimitri murmured holding her to his chest.

She relaxed against his chest, enjoying the comfort she felt, but did she deserve it?

"Once again my actions have got someone killed Dimitri, I may have saved others… but why did it happen again? I made the decision, I… I… I stabbed him. With my own stake, all for what? He couldn't hurt anyone but… but me. But would it be so bad, when I died, he would have payed, but not with his life, how am I even still alive?!" She screamed into the room.

Dimitri was quiet, no words were said as she sobbed, and he let her, he just held her as seconds went by, minutes, then just time. She cried for so much, and he held her through it. She fisted his shirt in her tight grip and held as tight as she could possibly get.

He kissed her all over her face every now and then; he brushed her hair and played with it. She enjoyed the comfort he gave her; she bathed in it while she cried.

Finally there were no more tears, they couldn't come any more, and she hurt so severely, emotionally and physically that she was sure she'd cried for that somewhere in those tears.

"You did die Roza, more than once, Lissa and Adrian, the Queen, they were all taken to get the verdict and understand, and they wouldn't let them near you, not when you're considered part of Duke's dhampires… but not anymore. Since there is no more… since he's no longer here, and you're completely innocent and no charges against you, Lissa wants you, the Queen is willing to agree if you agree to become hers. You… you've been unconscious, healing for a month. A lot has happened Roza."

She swallowed and reached for Lissa, needing to understand but…

Nothing happened, she tried again, she worked to see and there was… nothing. Lissa was gone… like she'd never been there.

Another hard swallow went down her throat, she looked at Dimitri. She gave him a pleading look.

"What is it Roza?" He asked concerned.

"Can… can you hold me? For the rest of my miserable life, and promise me… promise me you'll never let go. Not even for the Queen, or Lissa. Promise me you'll be there, forever. Please?" She begged into his chest, holding so tight her fingers turned white.

"Roza, I don't think it's possible to let go of you. I promise you Roza, no one will even look at you the wrong way. Roza, I love you."

"Love you too Comrade." She said grinning into his chest. He laughed, a deep rumbling sound that vibrated his chest and filled every crack in her heart, it rattled so hard every broken fragment fell back into place, her heart, which had died so long ago, came back alive and bonded to him.

Epilogue

This was the worse idea ever, why was she doing this again? Why had she agreed?

This was way worse than dying, way worse than every pain she'd ever suffered, it was a lot scarier, she actually wanted to be a pussy cat and hide under her bed.

Then look at her! She looked horrifying! She couldn't do this! Why was she doing this? Why didn't she just leave?!

Because then the poor guy will be left waiting at the altar.

Ugh… she looked down at her wedding dress. Like every other wedding dress is was white, went to the floor, was heavy… the fabric wrapped tight around her upper body till her waist, then it fanned out, in a brilliant white with flowers… well Roses. Ugh. She never should have asked for Lissa's help.

"Rose? Come on out." She sucked in a deep breath, of course she sucked up and put the vail on, then, with much dread, walked back out.

The room was filled with all her female friends and her father. They all wore red except for her father who wore black.

"Rose!" People screamed and gasped like they could barely believe it was her.

"Yeah, yeah, I look great, perfect and such. But honestly, it's just a dress." She said not believe any of that. Everyone snickered and then the sappy stuff came.

There were tears, there were smiles, there was love, and there was sadness. This was her big step.

After the incident the Queen had changed the law. 21 years old. There were more breaks, there were more chances, and quite a few laws were changed. With the help of Lissa.

Lissa had gotten a big step, she was now helping the Queen being her royal idea girl, she did a fine job, and Rose was her Guardian. Dimitri was Fire boy's Guardian now.

But along with changes, Lissa and Christian were always together so that meant Dimitri and I were always together.

Dimitri and I had been given a room right next to there's so we could see if anything happens at any second.

About 4 months after the incident, Dimitri had asked for a big toast and that he had huge news. At the party he asked her to marry him.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, from the moment I met you, you protected Lissa, you've protected so many people and you've saved so many people, but out of everyone, you've saved me the most. Your so perfect, your so… you. Just seeing you heals me. I can't imagine a moment without you, please Roza, please, I promised you I'd be there for always, I want it, and I need it, to be in front of everyone. Will you marry me Roza?"

It had taken her a bit, but finally she'd managed a Yes! And now here she was, in a white dress about to head out to marry the man of her dreams.

God. She had gotten so corny and mushy. Love was getting to be too much! Way too much!

"Rose, come on, your que will be coming on any moment!"

The song Beautiful In White by Westlife started playing and they waited for there que.

"Ready Old man?" She asked her dad when they linked arms. He laughed.

"Can't let me ask you that question like how every other wedding work, can you Rose? Honestly Rose, you're too much. Just way too much, I'm still confused as why Dimitri would want you forever…" He didn't say any more as she hit him hard in the gut and he laughed.

 _So as long as I live I love you_

 _Will Heaven hold you?_

They walked out and her eyes immediately found each other as the lyrics played.

 _You look so beautiful in white!_

Rose couldn't help agree as she had made him wear white too. She smiled to herself.

 _And from now to my very last breath_

 _This day I'll cherish_

 _You look so beautiful in white!_

Suddenly all her fear went away, her father was the only thing keeping her from running into his arms.

 _What we have is timeless_

 _My love is endless_

 _And with this ring I_

 _Say to the word_

 _You're my every reason_

 _You're all that I believe in_

 _With every heart I_

 _Mean every word!_

 _You look so beautiful in white!_

The song continued, and with every word she felt it sink into her bones.

The song finally ended right as they reached the end.

Everything went too slow, but finally she said "I do" effortlessly, he said it just as effortlessly and smooth as her.

The rest of the night was uneventful, it was just death threats, welcome to the family and at the end she was happy when they were back in bed.

She lay down, ready to sleep when she felt arms wrap around her. She sighed dreamily and rested against him.

"Tonight was perfect, I love you Comrade," she said dreamily.

"It was, I wish my parents could have come… but that's okay. Just as long as we get to be together forever," he murmured into her skin. She giggled and then the excited part happened.

When Dimitri was fast asleep, she snuck into their office and made a few phone calls.

A week went by, Dimitri was busy with Christian because of something important matters so there honey moon would be spent next month, only she had made some changes.

But another thing appeared, she had hoped it had been wrong, but it was undeniable. She had lost it! She was so happy, and she was just… nothing would be the same, it was a new start, and she was so happy for that.

Rose had Lissa assign them a private plane, Dimitri was ready to go to their vacation, a private island. She had made it seem like there would be some problems and had drugged his drink so he'd fall asleep after about half the trip through.

The car was tinted and she paid a lot to hide where they were going.

"We're here ma'am." The driver said and smiled nodding. The door opened they stepped out.

She heard Dimitri suck in a breath and stagger. She grinned and helped support him.

Dimitri's mother Olena and his siblings came rushing out to greet him. He looked back at her finally and raised an eyebrow.

"You said you were sad that they couldn't be here. So I thought we could, you know, marry again, here, with your family and friends." He kissed her passionately after that.

After that the mood changed, every was scheduled for the next day, and it was funny when Dimitri learned she had drugged him, he hadn't been mad, more like he's expect something from her as a prank and as childish and such. It was quite comical and his mother had liked watching him laugh carelessly with so much love.

Her dress was much more princess like, white velvet with silver lining, long sleeves, silver cuffs. She was happy and having so much fun with everyone that it was impossible to hide her joy.

She got a traditional Russian wedding ring for both of them, and Olena walked her down the aisle.

They had married once again, and Dimitri was so happy everyone near him couldn't help but crack.

When everyone was seated and done eating, dessert soon to arrive, she smiled and stood, clinking her glass she called for attention. When she got that, she blushed feeling nervous.

"I wanted to do this when everyone was comfortable and… tonight has been magical, but it can only get better. Dimitri, I have held onto you so dearly since the first day we met, and I think, that anyone who knows you can truly feel comfortable around you. I especially think our child will hold onto you dearly."

She grinned as there was gasps. Then, Dimitri had his mastered Zen mask, she laughed as he was frozen, then finally he stood up looking at her, he gave her a fierce look. She stayed unyielding and uncracking.

"I went to the doctor and it's real, it's true, it's really there." She said grinning then he let a small laugh.

"Oh, Roza, you truly are a magical ball of surprise and… you really are worth everything. Even death." He kissed her ferociously and everyone cheered.

Roza couldn't be more happy when they went home and lay in bed, marveling, and sex got even better, even softer and gentler, and so much more loving, he was so happy that everything they did brought his hand, eyes, heart and soul to her stomach.

"I love you Roza."

"I love you Comrade."

 **HOLLY! I'M DYING! IT'S THE END! THE END HAS FINALLY COME AND… OH GOD!**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

 **THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS READ TO HERE AND THANK YOU!**

 **I'M SO HAPPY AND SAD IT'S OVER, THIS WAS SUCH A FUN STORY TO RIGHT AND SUCH AN ADVENTURE!**

 **BUT I'M SO HAPPY BECAUSE I'LL BE STARTING MY NEW STORY. AND I'M SORRY BUT THE NEW STORY WILL NOT CONTINUE WITH THIS BABY BUT THE ORIGINAL SERIES AND BLOODLINES EVENTS!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **THERE WILL BE A SPECIAL BONUS AFTER THIS FOR THE NEW STORY!**

 **THE NEW STORY WILL BE JUST AS DARK AND THRILLING AS THIS ONE SO PLEASE SEE THE BONUS AND I PROMISE IT WILL BE JUST AS AMAZING AND IT WILL LAST A LOT LONGER AND IT WILL BE UPDATED MORE REGULARLY!**

 **ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU ALL! I'D LOVE TO HEAR ANYTHING YOU GUYS WANT TO SAY!**


	27. BONUS ! The NEW STORY DESCRIPTION!

**OK! It's not really a chapter… but this is the description. I will post the new story + Chapter in a bit. THANK You so MUCH! Please enjoy this description of the characters!**

 **Death's Unbreakable Hold**

She had famous parents, but hidden in there shadow she bonded with the enemy.

She was rejected by all and is the reason her mother is dead and became a silent hero.

She thought her gift was special, till she realized it was a selfish thing and was really alone.

She was an everyday nobody, she was marked an outcast because she can see ghosts.

4 Girls. There older than they seem. There the unlucky nobody people you never hear of. On a wild adventure of angst, drama, and romance, these girls find the thing they'd been missing there whole lives.

A family.

True Love.

And death.

"We're closer to death than others, we're not like our queen and her gang, we don't attract, we repel. You know death never seems to leave us. I Guess Death just has an unbreakable hold on us."

 **Death's Unbreakable Hold**

Vera Hathaway: The Daughter of Rosemarie Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov. She's bonded to a mysterious Strigoi. Pain is the least of her fears. He's a force to be reckoned with, and she's sure reckoning with it until she's had enough. Every night she's sucked into his head. Unable to get out, unable to stop the pain, unable to let it out as he doesn't let her open her mouth about it, she can't even say the word Strigoi.

Then she runs away on a deadly search for him. To finally end whatever curse has wrought her since being born. But it's not so easy to find this Strigoi since she has no clue where to start except for a faint imagery of a place somewhere in Oregon. And after some digging, she knows that this is more than a great place to start.

Aster Smith: Patience, elegance , love of a variety and daintiness. That's was Aster stands for, and so far its been true, well except for the elegance part. You can't call her a girl, having a child at 17. Living it up as one of the growing rare Spirit users and proud parents with a name of one of the 12 Royal Moroi names, and having the looks of a super model.

It's only now she sees how naïve she was, how terrible she was, but she's still being taken care of while she takes care of her child, and now she cherishes it.

Rogue Smith: She takes care of and loves Aster, she's only 16, and the weight of the world of being an alchemist has ruined and saved her. Plagued with nightmares she cares for everyone but herself. But her life can never change and she'll never stop punishing herself. After all what kind of child kills her own mother?

It seems like being left to rot in a nightmare is what she made herself, she put herself in a prison like state and won't let herself rest. The only thing she does is take care of Aster, the baby, and her mysterious boss.

Coriander Sorrel Edelweiss: hidden worth, affection, courage, and devotion. So far that's all about her that's been true. Growing up her parents were famous cooks, they bought a restaurant and lived the dream. Then she was born, ever since she was born she's never been good with them. She's only good with her friends.

But her very best friends are ghosts, so socially she's an outcast and getting bullied, beat up, face in a toilet isn't new. 15 years old and nothing ever works for her. Not to mention the fact that not all those ghosts are humans and one of them is a Moroi Queen who won't leave her alone.

 **HAVE A SUGGESTION? JUST POST IT! ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS HIT THAT REVIEW AND TALK!  
THANK YOU!**


End file.
